


In your heart you shall burn

by Blazingsass



Category: Wehavenofanomaha
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazingsass/pseuds/Blazingsass
Summary: THIS HAS EXPLICIT STUFF AT THE END Y'ALL. BELOW THE PLUS SIGNS





	1. Prologue

"Good morning" whispered a voice sweet as syrup. I slowly turned in bed and opened my eyes to find that my wife had made breakfast and was holding a tray full of pancakes.  
"Happy birthday my love!" She cooed as she set the tray down on the bench beside me. I forgot it was my birthday today.  
"Louise... Thank you" I cooed back as I stared at her glossy green irises. I pulled her towards me for a tender kiss and she greeted me with a passionate reply. She lay her head on mine and we stayed like that for a while. She finally pulled away and turned from me.  
She went quiet.  
"What's wrong my love?" I asked, wearily moving the covers to get out of bed.  
"I am receiving the results back today" she explained, begging to hold back a tear but was unsuccessful.  
"That's wonderful!" I beamed, not realising she had begun crying. She turned to me slowly and looked up at me. I raced out of bed and she ran into my arms sobbing her heart out.  
"Hey it'll be alright" I whispered as she clung to me for dear life.  
"But what if it comes back negative? What if we were unsuccessful?" She whimpered as I brought her back to the bed. I laid her down then crept beside her and she nestled up against me. I wrapped my arms around her and we lay there for a while.  
"I promise you that even if we can't I will still love you just as I always have" I gulped. What if it was negative? That would break poor Louise's heart. I couldn't bear to see her like this. I hugged her even harder and a tear escaped my eyelid.

It was sometime later when she decided to get up and start cleaning, she always had something to do. I walked out into the living room and picked up my favourite book, to which I opened it and started reading. The house was quiet, only the crackling of the fire and Louise's soft humming kept the house lively.  
Louise brought in a cup of tea and placed it on the table in front of me.  
"I'm not feeling so well" she muttered as her posture weakened.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, putting down my book and coming to her side. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me.  
"I'll be okay dear, just a bit dizzy today" she smiled at me as she pushed my hand away and walked back to the kitchen. I wanted to walk to her and say to go straight to bed and rest. But I knew she was stubborn and wanted to do things. I left her to her devices and returned to my book, taking a sip from my tea. The liveliness had revealed itself again but not for long. A clatter of cutlery fell and smashed to the ground. I pounced out of my seat and dashed to the kitchen to find her propped up against the lower cupboard breathing heavily. "Louise!" I panicked, moving the shards of ceramic and grabbing her hand. "Louise!" I called out again, but to no avail. I put one arm under her legs and the other behind her back and carried her to the bed where I placed her down lightly. I rushed to get some water for her when I heard her call out. I darted back to the bedroom to find that she was making her way to the bathroom. "I feel so sick" she stuttered as her knees buckled around the toilet. I knelt behind her, pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed soothing circles on her back. She heaved several times before the contents of last night’s dinner and breakfast was emptied into the toilet. She shook violently and started howling.  
"It's okay my dear, it's going to be okay" I whispered as she wiped her face clean. Her tear stricken face looked at me with worry. I helped her to her feet and sat her on the edge of the bath while I cleaned up. I put my arm around her waist and guided her to the bed where I lifted the covers up over her and put a couple of pillows behind her head. I gave her the glass of water while I went to call for the doctor. When I came back to the bedroom, she was still shivering so I took off my shoes and climbed into bed with her, stroking her hair while she nuzzled into my chest. I whispered little nothings into her ear while she whimpered softly. I kissed her on the forehead lovingly as she slowly closed her eyes and her heartbeat slowed. I held her close to me, hoping that the worst was over. I prayed that she was okay.  
I waited until the familiar knock at the door signalled that the doctor had arrived. He was a stout man with a bowler hat and bushy moustache. He was the best doctor we had and I was grateful that he had arrived so soon.  
"Ah Kassandra, lovely to see you!" He boomed as I hugged him.  
"And to you too doctor" I replied.  
"Now where is dear Louise?" He asked. I gestured to the bedroom where he picked up his bag and made his way towards the room. I followed closely behind him, cursing silently to myself. What if this sudden sickness is to do with the results? Had something bad happened? I prayed she was alright. He opened the door to my poor sweetheart and made his way towards her.  
"Dear Louise how are you?" He stated, taking her temperature.  
"I've been better that's for sure" she joked as she whimpered. Still as feisty as ever. That was the woman I married. The doctor then did an overall check-up on her as I nervously sat at the end of the bed.  
"You seem to be doing okay for someone of your status" he remarked. Status? Did something happen?  
"I'm sorry Kassandra but I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside while I deliver the news" he spoke.  
"The news? What news?" I inquired.  
"I'll be okay, just wait outside" Louise insisted. "Please?"  
"Okay but I'll be waiting" I responded, backing away from her and going to the living room. I waited for what seemed like hours before the doctor came in and told me he was off to another patient. I thanked him for coming and waved goodbye as he waddled down the street. My thoughts went immediately to Louise and I dashed straight to the bedroom. I put my hand on the doorknob and pressed an ear to the door. I could hear the faintest crying coming from her. I opened the door slowly and quietly. She looked right up at me. I walked over to her and sat down beside her, taking her hand in mine. I stared at her and she stared at me.  
"So, what is the news?" I asked running my thumb over her knuckles.  
"I'm....I'm" she stuttered out.  
"What is it my love?" I prodded again.  
"I'm with child my love" she looked up at me with loving eyes.  
With child? I sat there stunned before a lightbulb clicked. With child!  
"You're with child Lou?" I chimed.  
"Yes, my love. I am" she grinned.  
I grinned back at her as I leaped into a hug and nearly toppled her. I cried of happiness. She was with child! This was the happiest day of my life. Well second. Marrying her was the happiest day of my life.  
I pulled away and placed my hands on her cheeks, wiping away tears. I pulled her in close and kissed her passionately and she returned with the same. I put my head against hers and looked into her eyes. Those vivid green eyes were full of life. I placed one hand tenderly on her stomach and kissed it.  
"I hope the child is as beautiful as you are" I beamed.  
"Children, dear, the children" she corrected me.  
"Children?" I asked.  
"We have twins" she cooed.  
Twins? Seriously? I was the luckiest person in the world.  
I lifted the covers and dove in beside her where I cuddled her as tightly but as gently as possible.  
"My Louise, with twins!" I whispered as I saw her grinning.  
"I love you" she looked at me.  
"I love you more" I replied and kissed her again. I pulled her hand towards my face and pecked it. I stared at the silver lined ring on her finger and thought how lucky I was. I kissed her forehead as she slowly closed her eyes, not looking away from my own blue ones. She nuzzled her head into my chest and bid me a goodnight.  
"Good night my dear" I whispered and closed my eyes as well.

A few days later we had decided to go for a walk around town. When we came to our favourite cafe, I suggested we go in for lunch. While waiting for our food, we were discussing names.  
"I do like the name Vivienne, don't you?" Louise asked.  
"I prefer Charlotte myself" I answered.  
"Well when they are born we will name them those" she smiled.  
"Of course, we will" I grinned back.  
The months went by so quickly and quite soon Louise was in her last month.  
"Nearly there my dear" I cooed as I walked to the train. I needed to go down to Westminster for a business trip. I saw the train in sight and quickened my pace. Louise held onto my arm while I walked through the crowd.  
"Don't be gone for too long my love, I have a feeling I am due soon" Louise shouted over the bustling crowd.  
"I will only be gone a couple of days, I will be right back for you" I kissed her lovingly and wrapped my arms around her.  
"I love you" she teared up.  
"I love you with all my heart" I replied, letting tears escape.  
I embraced her as hard as I could and bid her farewell as I stepped onto the train. She waved at me while I blew a kiss. She pretended to catch it and held it to her heart. The train roared to life as I took a seat beside the window. I waved and waved until her figure was nothing but a speck in the distance. I prayed I would get back to her as soon as I could.  
A couple of days later I had returned to London to find Louise wasn't waiting for me. I stepped off the train with worry in the back of my mind. Where is she? I walked back to our house to find it empty. Had she gone shopping? I called out her name, waiting for her reply but to no avail. Maybe she is down at the hospital? I doubted it but I still went down to the sleek grey building in the city centre. I opened the doors and looked around the foyer. Sure, enough there she was. Sitting in a chair with a painful look. I instantly called her name and she looked up.  
"Kass!" She exclaimed but winced in pain. I pushed through the crowd of people to her and hugged her tightly. I let go and kissed her passionately. She groaned again.  
"What's wrong Lou?" I asked, worry filling me up.  
"I started having these horrible pains so I thought I might come down here and see what it was" she grimaced at the pain. I took her hand and squeezed it.  
"You're going to be okay my love" I whispered "I promise you"  
"I love you" she answered back. We waited for only a few minutes when Louise pulled a scared face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, looking into her eyes.  
"My... My" she tried to stutter out.  
"What is it" I raised my voice.  
"My water has broken" she whimpered, the pain becoming unbearable.  
I squeezed her hand harder as I looked around for a doctor. Just as I glanced at the operating doors, doctor Charles came into the foyer saying Louise's name. I carefully picked her up and brought her to him.  
"My word what has happened here?" He exclaimed.  
"She's going into labour and I need to get her to a bed" I jumped.  
"Bring her with me" the doctor stated, walking down the glistening hall beds. I looked down at Louise and a tear escaped my eye.  
"You're going to be okay my love"  
He finally stopped at a room with a bed and I placed her down gently, making sure I didn't hurt her.  
"I will need these tools" the doctor said to the nurse.  
"I must ask you to wait outside as too many people can put stress on the mother" he looked at me.  
I glanced down at her.  
"Just go I'll be okay" she said, whimpering at the pain.  
I kissed her on the forehead and walked out the room. The nurse closed the door on me and I was left in the hall to wait. I sat down on a chair opposite the room and waited. I grimaced every time she screamed and yelled in pain. I wish I could be there for her. It killed me to hear her in such pain.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, it went quiet. I lifted my head up from my hands and pushed a stray hair out of my face. I knocked on the door and the doctor opened it.  
He rushed straight past me and started yelling for more nurses. More nurses? Did something go wrong? I went to walk inside but the nurse stopped me.  
"Why can't I see her?" I asked.  
"She's not in a stable condition we need every nurse helping" she stuttered.  
"Why?" I asked, losing my patience.  
"She's losing too much blood" the nurse exclaimed before pushing me out the way as a flurry of nurses and the doctor went into the room. The door locked and I was forced to wait again. Panic started ravaging my mind. What if she didn't survive? Are the children okay? Is she okay?  
I waited several hours before the doctor came out and shook me from my restless slumber.  
"Kassandra, you can see her now but I'm afraid you won't take it too well" he breathed heavily.  
"Why, what's wrong?" I stammered, getting up from my seat and walking into the room.  
There she was, my gorgeous wife, with a breathing tube and a needle in her arm. I walked over slowly and clasped her hand expecting a squeeze back. All that I got was a cold hand. I teared up at the sight of her.  
"What's going on?" I demanded, my eyes welling up.  
The doctor sighed, "When we had delivered the first child, she started to lose only a bit of blood which is normal but when the second child was delivered she lost a copious amount of blood and started slipping into unconsciousness. We were only able to stabilise her if we induced a coma."  
I stopped and stared at him then looked back at Louise. Tears threatened to leave my eyes.  
"So, what now?" I asked, stroking my thumb over her knuckles.  
"We wait for her to wake up. This could take days or months" he muttered. He saw the look on my face and left the room. I looked at Louise's face and let out all that I had held in. I cried and yelled. I shook violently. Why did this happen to her? Why?  
I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her softly.  
"I know you might not even hear this but, I love you with all my being and I know that my Louise wouldn't let something this small stop her" I choked out one more sentence, "I know you will get through this. Please don't leave me"  
I stood up and slowly walked out the door. The nurse was waiting for me.  
"Would you like to see your children Mrs Carter?" She inquired. I nodded my head slowly.  
She brought me to another room where, for the first time, I saw my children.  
"They're beautiful" I whispered. One had blue eyes and the other had green eyes. The nurse looked at me.  
"We require that you fill in these birth certificates, the only thing you need to do is give them names" she stated. I thought back to when we were thinking of names. I looked at the child with green eyes.  
"I will name this one Vivienne" I stated, "And I will name this one Charlotte" I smiled at the thought of how pleased Louise would be.  
"Terrific names" The nurse grinned as she wrote down the names.  
I walked up in between them and grabbed both hands. They both looked at me and giggled at the sight of me. I was so proud. But I would have to wait to tell her.

A couple of days later when I was dozing off in the room, holding Louise's hand I felt the slightest squeeze. I looked up immediately and saw her eyes start to twitch awake. I stood up and stared, waiting for anything. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked. I gasped as she looked around the room. Then she looked at me.  
"Kass?" She whispered, "Is that you?"  
I was lost for words, she hadn't spoken in days.  
"Yes, yes it's me Louise!" I whispered back excitedly.  
Her eyes widened.  
"Kass it's you!" She yelled, tears starting to fall.  
I was already crying from happiness.  
"Louise thank god you're awake!" I exclaimed.  
I dove in and hugged her as tight as I could, sobbing into her shoulder. She started stroking my hair and crying with me.  
"It's alright I'm here now" she whispered, sobbing softly.  
"I didn't think you would ever wake up" I whimpered pulling away from her. I didn't let her answer as I kissed her harder than I had ever done before. She melted into me as I held her close. I pulled away slowly as she caught her breath.  
"I knew I needed to wake up for you, I needed you" she sobbed.  
"I needed you to hold me close and say everything is alright"  
I climbed into the small bed beside her and she dug her head into my chest. I kissed her forehead and rested my head against hers.  
"Hey I nearly forgot, would you like to see our children?" I grinned. "I would love to. I hope we can name them now" she smirked.  
"Oh, I've already done that" I stated.  
"Oh, and their names?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Charlotte and Vivienne" I smiled proudly.  
The nurse must've read our minds because next thing we knew, she had both the children in her arms. I got up to take them, giving Vivienne to Louise, so I could hold Charlotte.  
"She has green eyes" Louise beamed. "And Charlotte has blue eyes"  
"I love you" She whispered.  
"I love you too"


	2. A Few Years Later

"I'm home!" Louise called out, dropping the shopping bags to the ground. She could hear the pitter patter of feet running through the hall. 

"Mother!" Charlotte yelled out. 

"My littles ones" she beamed, hugging them both tightly.

"Where is your mother girls?" She asked, looking down the hallway.

"She's asleep again" Charlotte whispered.

"She got really tired and decided to rest" Vivienne whispered in reply. Louise stood up and began walking to the bedroom. 

"Could you girls put the shopping away for me please?" Louise asked, tiptoeing to the door. They nodded and started unpacking the food.

She opened the door quietly but I heard her and smiled. She walked over and lifted the covers, pushing me over and then snuggled up close to me. I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around so I was on top of her. She grinned as I leaned forward for a kiss and she answered with an affectionate response. I pulled away.

"So how was your day my dear?" I smiled, rolling off to her side.

"Boring but it's better now that I have you" she laughed, turning to face me. I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. I held her close to me as I began falling back asleep again. The soft tap on the door signalled our peace was gone.

"Mother, some man is at the door" Vivienne stated, walking into the room. We groaned in unison and I volunteered to go see who it was. 

"No, it's okay I've got it" Louise smiled at me.

"Okay" I squeezed her hand and she left the room. Vivienne took her place on the bed and snuggled up beside me.

"I wonder what the man wants with mummy" she twiddled her thumbs.

"Yes, I wonder"

It wasn't long before the familiar scream of Louise brought me to my feet and I raced straight to the door.

There she was, pushed against the wall being snogged by a tall, possibly drunk man. He had already slapped her; I could see the red mark on her cheek. A gun was pressed to her temple and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled, pushing him off her. I gestured for Louise to get behind me.

"I'm here to take my girlfriend back" he demanded, pointing the gun at me and walking up to me, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

I stood up and waved for Charlotte to get out of the kitchen, into the bedroom.

"I'm her wife you drunken sod" I snapped.

"Wife? Ha. That's amusing. Tell me, when did you marry this whore?" He laughed, "Must've been pretty out of it to wed with this cow"

I punched him square in the face, knocking teeth out in the process.

"How dare you" I barked, grabbing his collar and pushing him up against the wall. Dropping his gun, he pitched his head and struck mine, sending me faltering back and letting him go. I put my fists up and waited until he made a move. He swung his fist at my chin and I cried out as I heard a crack. I ploughed my fist into his gut and he doubled over. I grabbed his collar again and pinned him on the floor, spitting out blood. He gulped, grabbing my hands.

"Let me make this absolutely clear. If I ever see you around here again, I will make sure that you'll return with more than a few broken bones" I barked. He trembled under my grip.

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal" he stammered. I let him go and he walked to the door. 

"One last thing" he muttered before swinging his fist at Louise's face. Her head flung back and she fell to the ground. He tore some of her cheek off and a deep cut had appeared. I retaliated and punched him up the jaw, crushing his bone. He stumbled out of the door and down the street. I slammed the door shut and turned to face her. She burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. I knelt and hugged her tightly, letting my own tears fall. She started shaking.

"It's okay I've got you, you're okay Louise" I whispered, kissing her hair. Her shaking became steady and her breathing slowed down.

"He scared me so much Kass" she sobbed, "I didn't know what to do"

I squeezed her tight.

"He's gone now it's alright" I stood up and pulled away, looking at her face. She had a cut on her left cheek which trickled with blood and a scratch on her forehead. I teared up at the sight and hugged her even harder. I hadn't noticed that the twins were in the hallway, staring at us, tears in their eyes. I let go of Louise and knelt, beckoning them to come over. They raced over and I lifted Charlotte while Louise lifted Vivienne. We all embraced in a pool of tears. 

Charlotte piped up first, "What happened?" 

I looked at Louise then Charlotte.

"Nothing my dear, it's okay" I placed her down.

"Can you go and get me the first aid kit under the bathroom sink?" 

She nodded and raced down the hall.

Vivienne pointed at the cut.

"What's that mummy?"

Louise sighed.

"From the man sweetheart, but I'm okay it's only a cut" 

Louise put her down and she ran off to her sister.

I looked at Louise and wrapped my arms around her once more. She dug her head into my chest as I stroked her head.

The girls soon returned with the kit and placed it on the table. I sat Louise down and opened the kit, pulling out a needle, stitches, gauze, a band aid and alcohol. I faced her and started working. I poured some of the alcohol onto the gauze and dabbed the area; Louise winced every time I touched her. 

"You're not going to like this" 

I looked over at the girls.

"Can you girls come over and hold your mother's hand?"

They raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

I breathed out, "Because what I have to do next is going to hurt" 

They both walked around and took Louise's hands.

"Ready?"

"Just do it"

I slipped a stitch in the needle and pierced her skin.

She yelled out in pain, gritting her teeth. I grimaced but continued until the cut had been reconnected. I placed some more alcohol on a gauze and held it there while I put a band aid on top. The girls let go and looked at me.

"She's fainted mother!" Charlotte squeaked out, trying to shake her awake. I put my hand on Charlottes and pulled her away.

"It's okay my dear, the pain was a bit much for mummy so we're going to put her to bed okay?" I whispered, looking at Louise. I closed the kit and picked her up gingerly, walking to the bedroom. Vivienne pulled back the covers and Charlotte pulled them back over again. I pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. The girls kissed her on the cheek and bid her a goodnight. 

I followed the twins out of the room and into their bedroom.

"Will mother be alright?" Charlotte asked, squirming in her small bed.

"Yes, in time she will be better" I smiled and tucked her in. I walked over to Vivienne and tucked her in too.

"You really love her don't you mummy?" She queried, hugging me softly.

"With all my heart my dear" I sighed, shuffling to the door.

"Goodnight girls" I chimed, "I love you"

"Goodnight mother" they repeated back. I turned off the light and closed the door. I breathed out heavily and slumped back into the kitchen. I put my head in my hands and sat there for a while. Midnight chimed on the clock but I didn't want to wake up Louise, so I grabbed a blanket and slept on the couch in the living room.

In the morning, I awoke to the sound of whispering.

"Do you think we should wake her up or call Mother"

"Call mother, I want to see her face when she sees mother awake" Then the scurrying of feet was I all I could hear. I smiled at the thought of a sleepy Louise. I waited patiently and soon I heard giggles coming from the hallway. Then I felt a hand on my head. I turned to see a sleepy Louise smiling down at me. She leant down and I quickly grabbed her with my free hand, kissing her passionately. She slipped from the carpet and landed on top of me, laughing. I laughed with her and hugged her tightly so she wouldn't fall off. 

"How are you feeling my love?" I cooed, kissing her neck.

"Much better thanks to you, my hero" she announced. She rested her head on my shoulder, grazing my neck with her teeth. I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan. She continued teasing me until I gave in. I picked her up and kissed her lasciviously, carrying her to the bedroom. I placed her down on the bed and turned to lock the door. I turned to face her and smirked. I walked over to her and laid on top of her. Pushing her hair out of the way, I decided to tease her the same way she teased me. I nibbled her ear, bit her neck and kissed her. She ran her hands through my hair as I left a trail of love bites down her neck, onto her chest. She moaned as I gripped her sides. I looked up at her and she nodded in approval. Just as I returned to finish what I started, a knock at the door interrupted me.

"Mother when are you going to feed us?" Came a small voice. I sighed and climbed off Louise, kissing her on the forehead. I unlocked the door and there sat my girls, patiently waiting.

"I will come in one minute, why don't you girls set the table?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"Oh okay!" They chimed, running off.

I shut the door and changed into a dressing gown while Louise still sported her silk robe.

"Shall we M'lady?" I grinned, extending my arm. She smiled back and wrapped her arm around mine, leaning her head on my shoulder.

We walked into the kitchen to find the twins had already started eating. I pulled out a chair for Louise as I turned on the stove, boiling some tea. I put some bread in the toaster and cracked eggs into the pan. When the toast popped out I placed them on a plate and set it on the table. When the eggs had been scrambled, I put them on top of the toast. I poured the tea into mugs and put them on the table. I finally sat down and we all started eating. Charlotte was staring at Louise for some strange reason.

"Mother" she started, "What are those red marks on your neck?"

Louise looked up.

"What marks my dear?" 

Vivienne pointed at them.

"Those ones mother"

Louise stood up out of her seat.

"Excuse me while I go check on these 'marks'" she glared at me.

I went back to eating but soon there was a gasp.

"Kassandra! Are you serious?" Louise yelled. 

She stomped back into the kitchen and slapped me on the arm.

"How many times have I told you not to leave any of those" she stared at me. I grinned at her embarrassment and starting snickering.

"It's not funny, I swear to god Kass if they are anywhere else there will be consequences" she fumed.

I became quiet.

"What, what is it?" She squinted.

"Your chest dear" I muttered.

She turned away from us and peered down. Another gasp.

"Kassandra Carter how dare you" she punched my arm this time. Then a giggle.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

Another giggle.

I looked across the table and there they were. Giggling their heads off like hyenas.

"I guess it is kind of funny" Louise murmured.

I pulled her onto my lap.

"Come on Louise, have a little fun" I grinned.

She smiled back.

"I can't stay mad at you"

I put my hand on her healing cheek and pulled her in for a tender kiss. I moved my lips towards her neck. She stopped me.

"No, not going there Kass" she laughed, "Nice try"

I pulled a pouty face as she got up to get more tea. I pulled her back to shower her in kisses.

"Parents are gross don't you think Vi?" Charlotte asked, looking at her sister.

"Yes, quite right Char, we should leave" Vivienne stood up and walked out, followed by Charlotte.

We chuckled as they slipped out of the kitchen. 

When they went, I turned to Louise and frowned.

"Louise. Did you know who that man was?" I sat down, gritting my teeth.

She sat down wearily.

"Yes, I did"

"What was he talking about?"

Another sigh.

"I dated him a long time ago, way before I met you" she shook her head, "He was...rough and I couldn't take it so I left him"

I drummed my fingers on the table.

"And why, do you think, he would come here?"

She wouldn't look at me.

"I don't know. I just don't"

I rubbed my eyes, shuffling in the seat.

"Well if I see him around here again I won't hesitate" 

She nodded, a tear falling from her closed eyes.

I stood up and hugged her tight.

"It's going to be okay, I'm here to protect you" 

"But what if he does come back? What if he brings accomplices?" She quaked, shaking slightly.

"I will be ready for them" I whispered, kissing her hair.

Charlotte walked in and sat on a nearby chair.

"Mother"

I let go of Louise and sat back down again, facing Charlotte.

"Yes, what can I help you with?"

She looked down and fumbled with her hands.

"I just wanted to say you were very brave when facing that man. Even with a gun you weren't scared"

I gestured for Louise to come over and I pulled her in close.

"Thank you my dear, protecting your mother was what made me brave enough. I was scared. But your mother stood behind me and gave me strength" 

She smiled sheepishly and stood up.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

I grinned at Louise then at Charlotte.

"My dear I love your mother with all my being and would do anything to keep her safe"

Charlotte nodded and left the room.

I looked up at Louise and squeezed her hand.

"Let's have a look at that scar"

I peeled away the band aid and a bloodied cut took its place. I bit my lip at the sight and went to grab the disinfectant. 

"This is going to sting. A lot" 

She nodded.

"I know just be quick please" 

I put a splash onto a cloth and pressed it onto the wound. She winced as I patted the cut.

"There, all done" I breathed out and placed another band aid on it. 

Louise put her hands to her face and stood up.

"Are you alright?" I got up and faced her.

Then she ran.

"Louise" I called out as she slammed the bedroom door. I sighed and walked to the door, knocking it softly. 

"Louise, can I come in?" I leaned against it to listen for a response. 

"Not now"

I backed away from the door.

"Okay"

I walked back into the kitchen when I had an idea.

'I'll buy her some tulips, that'll cheer her up'

Picking up my purse and key, I opened the front door and walked down the path leading to the street. I strolled down to the city centre and spent the day finding the perfect tulips. As the sky turned a dark purple, I found the most gorgeous flowers and decided to make my way home after purchasing them. It wasn't long before a man hollered out.

"Oi, I remember you"

 


	3. An arm and a leg

I turned and it was that disgusting pig that hurt Louise.

"What do you want?" I spat, turning back around and walking off.

"A little talk with some of my friends" he held out his arms and four other men appeared beside him, "Just wanted to chat about that whore you call a wife"

I stopped and turned.

"What did you say?"

He smirked, "You heard me, let's talk about your wench of a wife"

I placed down the flowers on a step and rolled up my sleeves.

"Oh, look here, she's preparing herself" he snickered, "Let's get her lads"

They ran straight at me, throwing punches in all directions. I tried my best to deflect them, even sending one flying to the ground. My victory did not last long as two of them grabbed me while he punched my lights out. I kicked and screamed, throwing all I had until I was getting tired. I had nearly lost all hope until I heard the familiar high pitched squeal of a police whistle. The men dropped me and made a run for it. I fell to the ground and gripped my stomach while I spat out blood. 

"My god, are you alright Madam?" The policeman asked, helping me up.

"I will be.... just a bit bloodied ......and bruised" I spat out more blood.

I walked over to get the tulips when I stumbled and fell.

"Here, let me help miss" he lifted me up so I was standing again and grabbed the flowers.

"Put your arm around me lass, I'll take you home" he held my side as I tried to walk steadily back to the house. He helped me up the steps and knocked on the door. A chair screeched on the floor and Louise opened the door. 

"Kass! What happened?" She gasped, moving out of the way so he could bring me inside. He sat me down in a chair while he spoke with Louise.

"I found her being used as a punching bag by some rowdy men and so I scared 'em off and I brought her back here" he stated, moving to the door.

"Thank you, sir," she stuttered out, shaking his hand.

"Must be off, I've got a post to watch" he tipped his hat and closed the door.

Louise turned to me and tears fell down her face. 

I placed the tulips on the table and gestured to them.

"These......are for you" I splattered, passing out. 

"Kass!" She yelled out, running to me, shaking me. 

"Please wake up!" 

I heard the twins race down the hall.

"What happened to mother?" Vivienne quaked, grabbing my hand.

"I don't know but you girls have to....

I blacked out.

I awoke to the light pitter patter of rain on the roof, my head pounding rhythmically to the sound. I opened my eyes and found I was in the bedroom. I got up out of bed and walked to the mirror. Bandages covered the left side of my face, bruises everywhere. I sighed and walked out the room, into the lounge.

There sat Louise, on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me. She put down her tea and walked over to me. I let a tear slip from my eye, hugging her tightly. 

"Oh, Kass thank god you're awake" she whimpered into my chest.

"Only because you took care of me" I whispered into her ear.

She pulled away and looked at me.

She wiped her tears and kissed my cheek.

"I did what you would do" she sniffled.

I grasped her chin and pulled her for a sorry kiss.

"I apologise for putting you through this"

She pulled me close once again.

"It wasn't your fault, I'm just glad you're okay and safe"

I smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"Did you like the tulips my dear?" I asked.

"I loved them, you know me so well"

"Gorgeous flowers for a gorgeous lady" I beamed, kissing her hand. She blushed and turned away from me. 

Later, she tended to my cuts while I explained what happened.

"So, I was walking home and he called out to me but I ignored him until he spoke horribly of you" I winced as she dabbed my wounds, "I rolled up my sleeves and readied myself. Of course, I knew I was outnumbered and soon I was pinned and used as a punching bag" 

Tears ran down her cheeks as she wrapped a bandage around my head.

"Hey I'm okay now and that's all that matters" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"But you were hurt because you didn't ignore him" she scolded, standing up.

"Ignore him? Louise, he called you a whore and a wench" I stood up, "How am I supposed to ignore those derogatory slurs against you?" I chided.

"I don't care what he said, I care that you got hurt because you reacted" she ranted.

"Well I'm sorry that I stood up for you instead of him having the upper hand" I crossed my arms and walked off.

"Kass get back here I'm not finished" she growled.

I ignored her and kept walking.

"Kassandra come back!" She yelled.

I ignored her.

I shut the door of the bedroom and flopped on the bed. I kept my frustrations to a soft whimper and I cried out once.

I didn't hear anything for hours until finally a small tap on the door caught my attention. It was Charlotte.

"Dinners ready mother" she smiled, running to hug me. I lifted her up and spun her around.

"And what are we having tonight?" I placed her down, grabbing her hand. "Pasta" she beamed, pulling my hand towards the kitchen.

The sweet smell of spaghetti clouded the room. I sat down at a seat and started eating hungrily. It was quiet at the table, except for the twins' mindless chatter. When all the food had been demolished, I cleaned up, leaving the twins and Louise at the table. Then it went quiet.

"Mother are you alright?" Vivienne asked. I was nearly about to answer when Charlotte piped up.

"Why are you crying?"

I turned to see the twins beside Louise, holding her hand.

I continued washing the dishes while I listened in on the conversation.

"I'm alright I'm just sad at the moment but I will be okay"

"Mother, we heard you fighting"

"Did you hear what we said?"

"No but it hurt mummy a lot because we heard her crying in the bedroom earlier" 

I put down the cloth and looked at the girls. They nodded and walked out the room. 

I wrapped my arms around her and dug my head into her shoulder. 

"Kass" She tipped her head down and tears ran down her cheeks, furling her arms around mine.

"I'm so sorry Louise" I choked out, gripping her tighter.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to hurt you" she sniffled.

I spun her around and kneeled in front of her.

"And I didn't mean to make you worry"

She grasped my hands, "I know you were just trying to protect me but sometimes you just have to not let them" 

I squeezed her hands softly, "It's hard. Especially when the woman I'm protecting is you"

She pulled me up off the ground and stood up beside me.

"Kass, what am I going to do with you?" She smiled, resting her head on mine, "I forgive you, just please be careful next time"

I smiled and hugged her tight.

I finished the dishes and retired for the night, putting the twins to sleep. Louise stood by the door while I kissed them goodnight.

"Are things better between you two?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

I smiled and walked back to Louise, taking her in my arms.

"Yes, my dear. We are" I kissed her on the forehead and shut the door.

"Are you going to bed or staying up a bit longer?" She asked, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I might retire, I am rather tired" I yawned, walking to the bedroom.

"Alright, I'll come in later" she stopped me before I entered the room and kissed me, squeezing my hand.

"Goodnight" I beamed, opening the door. She smiled and walked down the hall. 

The next morning was quiet. I moved my arm to Louise's side. Not there. I sat up quickly and looked around the room. I put a hand to my cheek and pulled away when I felt a chalky paste on it. I walked over to the mirror and saw lipstick in its place. Louise. I rubbed off the smudged lipstick and waltzed into the kitchen, only to find a note on the table.

I've gone out for the day

I'll be back later

I love you 

I shook my head with a grin on my face. Then a scream.

Charlotte came running into the room and grabbed my hand, pulling me quickly to the backyard.

"What happened?" I panted.

"It's Vi, her wrist" she squealed, running to Vivienne. I rushed across the yard and knelt in front of her. Her wrist had moved from its place, broken. She was bawling her eyes out. I picked her up softly and walked back through the house, out the front door.

"Where are we going mother?" Charlotte jogged after me down the street.

"To the hospital" I picked up the pace, rubbing Vivienne's back.

"It's going to be okay Vi, we will fix it"

I walked into the shiny building and immediately caught the attention of the family doctor.

"Bring her through Kassandra" the doctor beckoned me through the corridors. He came to an x-Ray room and I placed Vivienne down on the table.

"Now Hun, I need you to lay still while the doctor X-rays your hand" I pushed a stray hair away, "Can you do that for me?"

She whimpered and squeezed my hand with her good hand.

"I'll try mother"

I stood up and moved to the next room, taking Charlotte's hand.

I waited while the doctor examined the X-ray.

"It seems she has broken her wrist in two places, we will need to place the hand in a cast so it can heal" he stood up and walked out the room. I turned to Vivienne and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be okay, the doctor will help you. He's going to put a cast on that hand of yours"

She nodded and tears fell down her eyes.

"It hurts mummy. Can you make it stop hurting?" 

The doctor returned with plaster and a nurse.

"Dear Vivienne, my nurse here is going to give you some painkillers that will stop the pain, while I cast up your arm" he boomed, placing the first plaster piece on her hand.

She looked at me worriedly and I smiled, showing her it was alright. I grabbed her hand while the nurse pierced the needle into her arm. She let out a cry and I teared up at the sight. Charlotte stood beside her and patted her hand.

"Will she be alright?" She asked, turning to face her twin.

"Yes, she will but I seriously doubt your mother will be impressed about this" I put my head in my hands, "How on earth did this happen anyway?"

"Well we were climbing up the ladder and she fell from the top and landed on her hand. That's when I called you" she lowered her head in shame.

"Hey it's not your fault, it happens" I hugged her.

"Alright my work here is done" the doctor sighed, "I want you to take care of your sister while she gets better" he pointed at Charlotte.

"Yes sir!" She beamed, rushing to Vivienne. I stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you once again Charles, I am indebted to you" I smiled.

"It was nothing" he boomed, leaving the room. Vivienne sat up and rubbed her head. 

"I feel woozy mother; can we go home now?" 

I lifted her up off the table and carried her through the corridors, holding Charlotte's hand.

I paid for the cast and medication, then began walking home. Once again it was dark and Louise would be worried sick. I was thinking about yesterday and how I ended up in bed.

"Charlotte, what happened after I blacked out?" I asked, hoisting Vivienne up again.

"Well mother had us bring out the same things you used on her and she cleaned you up, cursing that you stood up for her and why and then she asked us to help you to bed and she said you were very heavy" she giggled at the thought. So, that's how.

"Okay how did you manage to lift me up?"

Another giggle.

"Mother picked you up and we picked up your legs, she struggled to carry you because you were so heavy!"

I shook my head and laughed.

"Although she did cry while she fixed you up, we tried to make her feel better but she kept crying"

"Oh"

 I walked up to the front door and Charlotte opened it. There sat Louise, at the table with tea in her hand, head on the table. 

"Mother!" Charlotte yelled, running to her and jumping on her. 

"Girls! I was worried sick!" She jumped, hugging Charlotte. She stood up and took Vivienne from my grasp and hugged her tight.

"A broken wrist! How did that happen?" She gasped, moving Vivienne's hair out of the way so she could see me. 

"I'll tell you later" 

I took Vivienne out of Louise's hands and carried her to bed. I bid the girls a goodnight and walked back into the kitchen. 

I fell into the chair exhausted, slumping in it. Louise sat down in front of me and I laid my hand on the table. She grabbed it and rested her head on the table.

"Busy day?"

She groaned.

"Yeah, and worrisome" she shifted to face me, "So what happened to her?"

I rubbed my face and explained.

"I'm just glad she's okay, you had me worried when you weren't home"

I stood up and kissed her goodnight.

"I'm exhausted, I'll see you tomorrow and no cheeky lipstick marks on my face okay?" I smirked, walking to the bedroom.

"I promise, goodnight" she smiled.

I slipped off my shoes and fell into a restless dream.

The next morning, I was greeted with the same cold vibe as yesterday. I sat up and rubbed my face, pulling away quickly when I felt the same chalky paste.

I ran over to the mirror and my face was covered in lipstick marks. Louise. I shook my head and attempted to wipe off the makeup.

"Mother!" 

I spun around to see the twins grinning.

"What is it?" I rubbed my cheek.

"First, why is there lipstick on your forehead?" Charlotte giggled, "Second, look what we did to my cast!" Vivienne smiled, presenting her cast. Flowers filled up the white spaces and it was an array of colours.

"It's beautiful girls" I kneeled, examining it closely.

"There's a blank spot" Charlotte pointed out, "We want you to paint a kitten there"

"We know you can paint mother" Vivienne laughed.

"I suppose I could but I haven't painted in years"

I walked over to the cupboard and cracked open my paints.

"Now stay still while I paint okay?" 

She nodded while I flicked my brush back and forth.

An hour passed and I had finished with the painting.

"It looks lovely mother!" Vivienne hugged me in appreciation.

"I was wondering mother, when are we having lunch?" Charlotte piped up, twiddling her thumbs. 

"You know what I think we should go out for lunch today don't you think?" I beamed, standing up.

"Really?" They gasped, running off.

I laughed and got ready to go out.

I walked out into the kitchen to find them waiting patiently at the door.

"Ready to go?" I asked, picking up my wallet and key.

"Where are we going?" Vivienne chimed.

"To somewhere special" I grinned, opening the door and walking out into the street. We passed the butcher and the baker, the florist and the clothes maker, finally stopping at the very same cafe that Louise and I had gone to the previous year. 

We walked in and ordered our meals.

When the sun had begun to go down, we all walked back home again, the twins giggling at my painting. I opened the front door and they raced down the hall. I laughed and shook my head. I faltered for a moment and a horrible thought struck my mind, as if by some coincidence, Louise was in trouble. I turned around and looked down the street. A pale glint in the distance caught my attention and I squinted to get a better view. 

The light was bobbing up and down rapidly as if it were running away.

I closed the door and walked to the middle of the street. The light got closer and closer until I could barely make out a figure. Louise.

Why was she running? 

My question was immediately answered when I heard the distinctive whiz of a bullet fly right past my ear, barely missing me. I crouched down beside a barrel and watched on. 

What have you done Lou?


	4. "Someone get me an ambulance"

Louise got closer and I prepared myself to run out at the attackers. She yelled out for help and I darted from my position, running straight at them, ramming one of the shooters to the ground, knocking another one off their feet and sending the others with their tails between their legs. Louise came out of hiding and ran to me.

"Did they hurt you?" I put my hand on her face and looked for any signs that she had been battered.

As I checked, I heard the click of a gun, the cold metal pressing on the back of my head. I let go and stood up straight, turning around slowly. The same man who wouldn't leave us be smirked at me.

"Ello again love, ow ar youse?" He slurred, pushing the gun on my forehead.

"Louise, go inside" I calmly breathed out.

"Nah not just yet, we're gonna deal with 'er too, gonna tie 'er up real nice and you're gonna watch us take 'er and there's nought a damn thing youse gonna do bout it" he laughed, gesturing to his mates to take Louise. They grabbed her shoulders and wrapped thick ropes around her arms, tightening them cruelly.

"Don't touch me! Get away!" She yelled, fighting back and pulling away. 

"Kass help me"

I stood still but my mind was screaming for me to grab her.

"Kass!"

I moved to get closer but he punched my gut and came up from behind me, holding me by the neck, pressing the gun up against my temple. 

"Don't fucking move or I'll kill you and your whore!" He spat. She turned to me and a tear escaped her eye. I fought back my own tears as I struggled to break free, not doing a damn thing. She fought back as they dragged her to a car.

"I wouldn't fight back sweetheart, unless you want to see your lovers' brains on the ground" he smirked, tightening his grip on my neck.

"Don't listen Louise! Fight back!" I choked out, tears streaming down my cheeks. She looked at me and stopped struggling, giving in. She looked at me in defeat and remorse.

"I'm sorry, I love you"

"Louise!" I yelled, trying to pry myself from his grip, "Louise No!"

They shoved her into the back of the car and locked the door. She peered out of the rear window. Tears flowed down my cheeks as they turned the car on and drove off slowly.

'I love you' she mouthed, tears raining down her face. My eyes widened and I stopped moving, watching her get further and further away. He dropped me and I fell to the ground, crying my heart out. 

"Well wasn't that quite the reunion eh? Don't worry love, we'll take care of 'er, really good care" he smirked, grabbing the barrel of the gun and swinging it at my head. The metal smashed against my skull and rendered me unconscious.

"You won't even know her when we're finished with 'er. Have a nice night" he kicked my side and ran off down the street. I lay on the road only a few minutes before the twins came rushing out of the house.

"Grab her arm Vi, we'll drag her back inside"

"She's heavy but we can do it"

I was tugged back inside very slowly and painfully. 

"That was hard, should we drag her to the bedroom or leave her here?"

"Well we can't lift her up but we'll make a makeshift bed here"

"Good idea, grab some pil.......

The next morning, I woke up to a rather brutal headache and a numbness in my gut. I got up off the cold, hard ground and rubbed my head, trying to figure out what happened last night. Shit. Tears reappeared in my eyes and I yelled out in anger. The small tap of feet came running down the hall towards me.

"Mother are you okay?" They both asked, taking my hands. I sat back down on the ground and pulled them in close.

"I've lost your mother! She was taken from me and I was right there! I could've done something!" I yelled out, gripping them tighter and crying my eyes out. They teared up at the news and joined in on my melancholy screaming. 

After a while I had calmed down enough so they could talk to me.

"So, who took mummy?" Vivienne asked, patting my cuts with a cloth.

"That man sweetheart, but I will get her back, I promise you" 

I put my head in my hands.

"How could I let her go so easily? I didn't even put up a fight" I mumbled out, beginning to cry again. 

"Mother I am absolutely certain that you will find her" Charlotte piped up.

"How?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She smiled, "My dear I love your mother with all my being and would do anything to keep her safe. Sound familiar?"

I pulled my head out of my hands and hugged her.

"Those are"

"Your exact words, yes, and I know you will keep that promise" she pulled away and grinned.

Vivienne pulled my face in front of her.

"Stop moving, I have to clean these" she pouted.

I shook my head and smiled.

"I will find her girls. Even if it kills me"

That afternoon I walked down to the police station with them and filed a missing persons report.

While we were waiting, I noticed the policeman who saved my life. He glanced in my direction and smiled, walking over to me.

"Well well if it isn't the brave lass who stood up to four men, how are you?" He asked, shaking my hand.

"I'm here to file a missing person’s report for my wife" I smiled glumly. His smile dropped to a frown.

"Oh" he murmured, "Well what are you waiting for? Come with me we'll do it immediately" 

He beckoned me to follow him into an office where I sat down at a chair, the twins sharing one.

"And who might these two lovely young ladies be?" He questioned, ruffling through paperwork.

"These are our girls, Charlotte and Vivienne" I gestured, both smiling and hiding behind each other.

"How do you do sir?" They both chimed.

He smiled and sat down.

"Name?"

"Louise Carter"

"Age?"

"32"

"Height?"

"5 ft. 5 in"

"Eye colour?"

"Green"

"Hair colour?"

"Blonde"

"Race?"

"Caucasian"

"Ethnicity?"

"Norwegian"

"Gender?"

"Female"

"Right, that should be all that we need to file a report" he stood up and led us all out into the foyer. 

"We shall have a scout team look around the city for any sightings and we will inform everyone to keep a lookout" he smiled, giving the paper to the receptionist.

"Thank you" I shook his hand once more. 

"If you need any help to hesitate to call for me" he muttered into my ear.

"And who might I ask for?"

"Duncan"

He knelt and shook both girls’ hands.

"Nice to meet you young ladies" he smiled, standing up again. They blushed and hid behind me.

"Please let me now if you come to a breakthrough" I asked, opening the door and walking out.

"Will do" he beamed, waving.

I walked back to the house in silence, trying to think of anything that could remind me of her. 

Days past and not a word of Louise's whereabouts. I had taken to the streets, looking in every dark alleyway, deserted house and giant factory I could find. My luck was running dry and I was becoming desperate.

Day in, day out, I searched, letting it consume me like a virus. I read countless newspapers and police reporting’s, hoping to find anything that would help me find her.

One night, while walking down an alleyway I heard a conversation further down the road and listened in on it.

"Do they think the boss will let us have a go at bashing her tonight?"

"Probably, nearly everybody has. She can't fight back though and I like 'em feisty so I have something to play with"

"Right you are mate, we'll see how the night pans out"

"It'll probably just the Boss showin 'er off again"

I covered my mouth to hold in a gasp. I followed the men out of the alleyway and into a factory, down a secret stairway and into a room. I peered into the room and there, in the middle, sat a woman with a rucksack over her head. I backed away into the darkness when I heard footsteps. There he was, all primped and pretty for his little 'show'. I swear that was Louise in there. I needed to be sure. I leaned on the door and listened closely.

"Welcome Lads! How are we today?"

A chorus of yells and cheers.

"Good, Good, now the reason I have summoned you here today, is to show off my little winning"

Cheers.

"Alright, here she is, careful though she a fragile one, we nicked 'er off the street, lover put up a bit of a fight to save 'er but we have 'er now"

I peered inside from a crack in the wooden door. He lifted the rucksack and there sat my Louise.

I nearly yelled out but stopped myself, watching on.

"Quite a site 'ey lads?"

She spat out blood.

"You're a monster"

He got down from his podium and lifted her chin.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do 'bout it?" He laughed, shoving her chin away.

"I might not be able to do much but when my wife finds me, you will all pay" she barked, trying to free herself from the ropes.

"Ooh is yer wifey gonna pop out of the shadows and attack us all?" He chastised her, slapping her face back and forth.

"Tell us about this wife of yours, I'm sure the boys would want to know why you chose that freak instead of us?"

They nodded their heads, grinning wickedly. She took a deep breath, "She's better than any of you combined, that's for sure. Smarter, funnier, beautiful and loves me more than anything. When she finds me you will not live to see the next day" she spat defiantly.

He stood there stunned for a moment, as did I. I knew Louise wouldn't give up on me.

A wicked smile caught his face,

"Come on lads, let's teach her a lesson 'bout speakin up" he roared, "Bring out the iron rod!"

One of the cronies brought out a red-hot iron pike and handed it to him. It took all I had not to burst in there and let all hell break loose.

"Now, where should I burn you first?"

Yells erupted throughout the room

"The face!"

"The hand!"

"The neck!"

"The chest!"

"Alright lads! Shut it!" He barked, "I'll start with the face"

"I'll cut you, you bastard!" She spat at his face.

"Now now, careful what you say my dear" he smirked, "How 'bout I burn the scar Lads?"

Cheers filled the room once more.

"Alright here we go"

He pressed the pike onto her scar and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Had enough yet, my dear?"

"You torturous coward!" Her head fell.

"I'm not afraid of you. When she finds me you will all die. Do whatever but I promise you this. You will not survive"

"Such brave words but all for lost hope. No one’s gonna find you" 

He shoved the pike on her neck and she screamed again, fainting.

"And may the child be as beautiful as you are my dear" he spat.

Child? I backed away from the door and made my way outside. I threw up all that remained in my stomach on the side of the road. Ruthless bastard. I'll kill them all. I found Louise and now all I had to do was save her. I ran to the station and called out for Duncan.

"What is it lass?" He asked, putting on his gun belt.

"I've found Louise and I need your best policeman to come and help me" I puffed out.

He nodded and struck a button on the side of the wall, notifying the whole squadron.

"We'll leave at dawn, until then ready yourselves" he ordered, marching off down the hall.

I followed and he came to a cabinet.

"This man that has Louise is quite dangerous and is notorious for stealing women and torturing them for money" he explained unlocking the cabinet.

"I want you to have this with you, should the need arise, use it" he handed me a Calibre .45 and a cartridge of ammunition.

I nodded and tucked the gun in my pocket.

"I've got to go back to my girls and tell them what's going on" I rushed down the hall and out the door.

It was 4:30 am when I awoke them.

"Girls are you awake?" I whispered, shaking them.

"I am now why?" Vivienne yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"I am getting your mother at dawn and I need you girls to be ready to come with me to the police station where you will wait there until I bring her back" I added, standing up again.

They rushed out of bed and threw on clothes. 

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen" I smiled, walking to the kitchen.

They appeared quickly and we set off for the station.

"There you are we're going now" Duncan beamed.

"You ladies can wait in my office if you like, there's a tv in there and some paper for you to colour" 

They nodded and turned to face me. I knelt and hugged them both.

"Be safe mother" Vivienne whispered.

"Bring her back soon" Charlotte mumbled.

I let go and stood up, watching them run down the hall.

"Alright, let's go" I announced, walking out the door onto the street.

Duncan followed me with his squad and we made our way to the factory. I tiptoed down the secret stairway and hid beside the wooden door.

He signalled me to open the door and when I did, he rushed in and two others followed behind him, guns at the ready.

"Clear" he boomed, putting his gun away. I stepped inside and there sat Louise, asleep in the chair. She was bloodied and bruised, her clothes were torn and dirtied beyond repair. Her eyes were covered with a muddied rag, her hair caked in blood and dirt. I broke apart at the sight. The fresh burn mark on her neck and cheek blistered. I placed my hand softly on her other cheek and rubbed it slowly. I've found her.

"Louise, it's me" I whispered, waiting for a response. She moved her head slowly and looked at my direction. I untied the rag from her eyes and pulled it away, revealing bloodshot eyes.

"Louise, you're safe now" I mumbled, staring at her.

"Kass?" She opened her eyes wider and tears fell down her charred cheeks.

"Yes Louise, it's me" tears appeared in my eyes as I moved behind her and untied her hands from the ropes. They fell to the ground and red raw marks took their place. She moved her arms in front of her.

I moved back around and picked her up as softly as I could. She curled her hands together and buried her head in my chest.

"We're leaving now" I ordered, walking out of the room. Duncan followed behind me and tears caught his eyes too.

"I'm sorry it's just, you put in your all to save her" he sniffled, wiping tears.

"I love her and I will do anything it takes to keep her safe" I repeated to myself for the hundredth time, climbing up the steps and walking out the factory. 

"I'm taking you to the hospital and I'll nurse you back to health" I mumbled in her ear. 

Everything was quiet except for the sound of our footsteps on the ground.

"Well well, look who it is!" He yelled. I turned around and as I faced him, a shot rang out of his gun and the bullet pierced my shoulder. I cried out and fell to the ground, dropping Louise. The sound of gunfire filled the street as the squad finished him off, killing him. I lay on the ground, crawling painfully towards Louise.

"Kass, you've been shot" she croaked out trying to face me. The pebbles dug into her skin like knives. 

"Don't move, I'll come to you" I slurred, my vision fading.

I finally managed to face her and I grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly.

"Someone get me an ambulance" roared out Duncan, kneeling at my feet.

"You'll be alright lass, we'll get that bullet out" 

I looked up at him desperately.

"Please, take Louise first. Save her first. Please" I coughed out, welcoming unconsciousness once more.

"Kass! Come back!" She screamed out, shaking me, tears cascading down her face.

"Please, don't leave me"

The sirens of the ambulance calmed me in knowing that Louise would be safe. That was all that mattered. 


	5. 11 Years Ago

The rhythmic beeping of the machines rung in my ear. I blinked several times before I could see anything. A room, a white room. With a chair and coffee table. I groaned at the sudden stabbing pain in my shoulder. I reached over to rub it but as soon as I touch it, the pain became unbearable. I flipped my arm back frustratingly and breathed out. I heard talking coming from outside the door.

"My they are a tough couple. The first one, cuts and bruises, broken ribs and burns, the second one, a bullet wound, shattered shoulder and broken jaw"

"They must've been through hell and back"

"Quite right, I do hope they recover soon, their children are getting quite worried"

Then a knock at the door.

"Kassandra, are you awake?"

I looked up to see Duncan.

"Yes, but I'm terribly sore"

He stood beside me and pressed a button on a machine. The pain dissipated somewhat, making it bearable.

"What was that?"

"That button gives out a painkiller" he stated.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pressing the button again.

"Well someone had to bring your girls, didn't they?" He gestured to the door and there stood Charlotte and Vivienne.

"Mother!" They shouted, running and jumping on the bed. 

"My girls! How are you?" I smiled, hugging them with my good arm. 

"We should be asking you that mother, you've been asleep forever" Vivienne piped.

"How long?"

"About a week" Charlotte nodded.

"Well I'm awake now and I'm glad to see you two" I grinned.

"We're not allowed to see mother; the doctors say she's in 'intensive care' or whatever that means" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Intensive care? What for?" I panicked and turned to Duncan.

"They uh...found that she had broken ribs and had lost a fair amount of blood, her body was just coping and when she arrived here, it just collapsed and she is lucky to be alive"

"How badly are we talking?" I quaked, looking at the girls.

"A few weeks at least, they say that she should've died under the circumstances but miraculously didn't"

I breathed out shallowly and tears burned down my cheeks.

"Did they find anything?" I sniffled, hugging the twins tightly.

"Glass was all the way down her legs, stab wounds in the gut, internal bleeding in the brain" he huffed out, looking at the ground. I cried even harder, shaking violently.  

"What does that mean?" Charlotte mumbled.

"Your mother.... could’ve died" I choked out, tears falling out of my eyes like lava.

"Was she taken first?"

He looked down at the ground again.

"Yes and no"

I squinted at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were loaded on first and she sat beside you. She claimed she was fine, until we got here. That was when she collapsed" 

"Why did you listen to her! She could've died!" I yelled.

"She insisted to see you safe and she wouldn't go in the ambulance unless you went in first" he mumbled, walking to the door.

The twins looked at me worriedly.

"Mother, are you alright?" Charlotte took my hand and squeezed it.

"No, I'm not alright! Your mother is in intensive care and she nearly died to keep me safe!" I barked, "She's so selfish! Why didn't she go first?" I cried out, flipping back down, covering my face. 

"Unforgettable" mumbled a voice, "In every way" 

I looked up to see the twins singing.

"And forever more, that's how you'll stay"

I sighed and pulled them close.

"That's why, darling, it's Incredible" I whispered, tears falling from my eyes.

"That someone so unforgettable, thinks that I am" they chirped out.

"Unforgettable, too"

I hugged them tight, cursing silently that they had to go through this.

"Thank you, girls, it helps" I muttered, wiping my tears. 

"You sing it to us when we are sad and so we sung it to you" Vivienne sobbed softly.

Over the next few weeks I began healing. My cuts and bruises became a sore reminder, my jaw had fused back together and my shoulder was safely in a cast, slowly repairing as well. I was nearly well enough to walk around. Duncan came by often and kept me updated on Louise's progress, most of it just being that the bleeding had slowed down. The twins had made a little 'home' within the hospital and never strayed by my side unless they went to see Louise or to get some food. 

"Mother, we're hungry" Charlotte grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Fruit only" I was reading the newspaper and peered over the top of it.

"Okay!" She beamed, racing down the hall. She came back shortly with a candy apple in her hand.

"Now where did you get that?" I looked at her quizzically.

"Vi has one too" she cheered, giving one to Vivienne. Just as I was going to ask how, Duncan came into the room.

"You can blame me for that" he laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

I shook my head and smiled.

"So, what's the news?" I asked, propping myself up again.

He sat down at a nearby seat and took off his hat.

"It's good news I assure you" he started, "The internal bleeding has ceased and the stab wound on her gut is now merely a memory" 

I sighed happily and closed my eyes.

"That's good, that means she is healing and alive"

He wiped his brow, "May I ask?"

"Sure, what would you like to know?" I chimed, returning to my paper.

"How did you meet Louise?" He inquired, looking at the twins.

"Well, it was around 11 years ago," I began, "At a bar actually"

11 years ago

While I awaited my drink, I was eavesdropping on conversations around me. Old friends meeting up, couples enjoying a night out. The norm, until a body nudged against me. It was a random woman, backing into me. I didn't take any notice until she spoke.

"Please, leave me be"

Another voice, more drunk.

"It's all good love, just a quick taste"

She backed away even further, she may as well have been laying on top of me.

"I said no, I don't want it"

A laugh.

"Oh, but I do"

I had to do something, I couldn't just sit there. I spun around in my seat and faced the stranger. A drunken man. Of course.

"She said no, back off" I ordered, standing up in between them. He looked at me, shocked.

"I believe she owes me something" he slurred, the rotten smell of beer on his breath. 

"And I believe she owes you nothing, now sod off" I crossed my arms and waited.

"Bloody whoremongers" he spat, stumbling off.

I breathed out and turned around to face her. She's beautiful. 

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

She smiled, "No, I'm okay. Thank you for standing up for me like that" she blushed.

I held out my hand, "Kassandra, pleased to make your acquaintance and you are?"

"Louise, it's a pleasure" she smiled, shaking my hand.

We talked for the rest of the night, laughing and drinking until the wee hours of the morning. Every week we'd meet up and gossip about our endeavours. I slowly fell in love with her. The way she walked, laughed, the way her eyes severed my heart. 

I knew I was to be with her the rest of my life.

"So, that's it, that's the story" I sighed, looking at him.

"Quite the story really, you standing up for her" he smiled, standing up.

A knock on the door caught our attention.

"Officer, may I speak to you for a moment?" The doctor asked, opening the door.

He looked at me and I nodded, watching him leave.

I watched closely on his expressions and became worried when he pulled a shocked one. He opened the door once more and smiled glumly.

"So?" I quaked.

"Well it's good news and bad news" he sighed, "They managed to remove every bit of glass from her legs and stopped any infection"

"And the bad news?"

"While they pulled out this particular piece in her thigh, something moved"

I gasped and sat up.

"They put her through an X-ray and her left thigh bone had been crushed" he gulped, "They say the likely cause is pressure from an instrument"

"Sledgehammer" I mumbled, shaking slightly.

"More or less, yes, that's what they think caused it" 

I put my head in my hands and sat there. I'm glad he's dead.

Motherfucker.

"I'll take my leave now" he opened the door and walked off.

"Can we go see her?" Vivienne stared at me, "To see if she's awake"

"Okay, but I don't know if she will be awake just yet sweetheart" I sniffled, wiping tears from my face. 

"Just you wait, I bet you that she'll be awake and waiting for us" Charlotte smiled, running off with her sister.

Good, they've left.

I threw the bed covers to the side and swung my legs around. I slowly slid to the floor and stood up. I started walking around the room, looking carefully down the hall.

Just as I turned around, Vivienne called out.

"Mother you won't believe it!" She yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. 

"What is it? Something wrong?"

"The complete opposite, come quickly"

I shuffled down the hall as she ran to a room. 

"Here she is" she whispered, "She's still out of it but I think she'll recognise you"

She opened the door and dashed into the room, pouncing on Louise.

"Oof, careful now I'm still healing" she laughed, hugging her.

I stood at the door, frozen in place.

She's beautiful.

She hadn't looked up.

"Ah doctor, how is ever...

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Kass" she croaked out, a tear slipping from her eye.

Vivienne moved out of the way as I slowly made my way to her.

I put my hand on her cheek and started crying.

"Oh Louise" I blubbered out, hugging her tightly and sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh Kass" she whimpered, returning the hug.

I let out all my pain and suffering while trying to calm her in her pain and suffering. The twins became equally sad and pounced on the bed, crying with us.

"I'm so happy I found you" I sobbed, gripping her tighter.

She let go and looked at the twins.

"Could you girls wait outside while I talk to your mother?" 

They nodded and slowly walked out the door, closing it.

She burst out crying again, her tears rolling down my back.

"Kass they were going to rape me the day you saved me" she cried out, shaking violently.

I did my best to calm her and whispered, "He's dead now, he can't hurt you anymore"

"I was so scared, I didn't know if I was going to live to see the next day" she stuttered, "The things they did to me...I will never forget"

I rested my head on her chest, listening to her unsteady heartbeat.

"I promise you, I will keep you safe. I'm not letting you out of my sight, you mean too much to me" I sighed, wiping my tears.

"The constant beatings.... stabbing......burning...the sledgehammer...I... how did you find me?"

I froze at the question. What do I say?

"I... uh followed these men to where you were being kept and I watched as they tortured you"

She let go and stared at me.

"You watched me? Being tortured? Is this a joke?"

I put my hand on her shoulder but she shoved it away, grimacing at the pain.

"I couldn't do anything, there were too many of them. I would have been taken and tortured, we would've never gotten out alive"

"You could've tried at least! Instead of watching me suffering! I would've tried if it were you!" She barked, pushing me away.

Tears reappeared in my eyes as I stood up, backing away.

"It wasn't like I could just waltz in there and take you! I needed backup! I came right back for you, didn't I?" I croaked, covering my hands with my face.

"And where were you when I needed you! How long before you really started looking? I hadn't heard from you in weeks!" She yelled, wiping her tears.

That's it. 

"How dare you. After everything I've done for you. I let this consume me to the point where I would forget to eat, to sleep, to do anything! I looked everywhere, went to the deepest, darkest parts! I put my life and our children's life in danger to find you! And when I did find you I promised myself I would kill the sick fuck before he could do anything else! And you have the audacity to say that I didn't look?" I roared. 

She looked at me with shock and fear. I had never raised my voice against her.

"I took a bullet for you! I yelled at the authorities when they didn't look after you first! I cried day in day out, praying you would live! You nearly died because of me! You selfish bastard! How dare you!" I screamed, breaking my cast slightly.

She started shaking again, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"Kass......I"

"You know what Louise? You can go fuck yourself. I'm done here" I snapped, turning on my heel and walking off down the hall. I failed to notice that Charlotte and Vivienne were crying, rushing into her room. I didn't care at all. I suffered so much pain and she still didn't act grateful. I couldn't believe it. I needed time. 


	6. An Unwanted Surprise

A week past and I still refused to even look at her. The girls tried to convince me to just say hello.

"Please Mama, just a hi is all she needs" Charlotte whined, tugging at my leg.

"I am not telling you again, I do not wish to see her"

She lowered her head and started crying. I sighed and kneeled to her height.

"Honey, things are rough at the moment. I just need some time" I pulled her in for a hug, expecting her to hug me back but she just stood there.

"You don't love her anymore? Is that it?" She asked, pushing me away.

"No, it's not like that" I stuttered.

"Of course not! It's only because you don't want to see her! Even when people are angry at each other they still show that they care!" She yelled, walking to Vivienne.

I stood up, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"If you really love her, you will forgive her and say sorry" Vivienne took her sisters hand and walked down the hall, "Don't you love her anymore?"

I gasped and fell to the ground, silently sobbing up against a chair.

You've fucked up Kass.

Hours past and I lay on the ground, thinking. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and stared at the photo of me and Louise on our wedding.

She's beautiful.

A fresh batch of tears invaded my cheeks as I cried once again. 

I must apologise. 

I stood up shakily and looked at the clock. 10:36.

I shuffled down the hall, sniffling and wiping the tears from my face. I looked from outside the room, watching for any movement. A candle sat on the table, lit and shining a dull light on her. The twins lay on the couch, fast asleep and snoring. I shook my head and slowly walked into the room. 

"Louise" I whispered, inching closer until I was right beside her. 

She turned so she was facing me and her eyes widened.

"Kass? What are you...

I blew out the candle and kissed her. Cupping my face with her hands, she pulled me in closer. Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran my hands through her hair. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I could barely see her face in the darkness but could tell she had been crying.

"Louise, I am so sorry" I whimpered out, "I am so sorry for doing this to you, you were right. I could've done something sooner and I should've tried to save you sooner even if it didn't have success"

She laugh-cried and hugged me tight.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have said those things. You did your best and you found me"

"I treated you like dirt Louise. That was childish of me, I didn't know what I had until the twins bluntly yelled at me" I babbled, "I am so sorry for treating you like this, I didn't know how to react after not seeing you in a long time"

"I get it, you couldn't. I still love you all the same, flaws and all" she pulled away and looked at me.

"You do? After all I've put you through?" I croaked, putting my hand on her cheek.

"Please, I think I take the cake on putting you through shit" she chided, kissing my forehead.

I shook my head and lay beside her, brushing her hair with my hand.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" she nuzzled up beside me and I let tears fall, thankful that she had forgiven me.

Our time had finally come to leave but Louise's leg was still healing so I purchased a wheelchair for her.

While the twins took time pushing her down the street, I was relieved to get out of that hospital. The twins stopped pushing Louise as soon as they saw the door, sending her rolling back to me.

"I've got you, it's okay" I laughed, grabbing the handles.

She covered her face with her hands, embarrassment clearly shown on her face. I pushed her up to the door and unlocked it.

I picked her up out of the chair and brought her inside to the living room where I lay her on the couch.

I returned to grab the chair but it wasn't there.

"It's okay mother we got it!" Vivienne piped, wheeling down the hallway in it. I shook my head and closed the door.

I walked back to the couch and sat on it, resting her head on my lap.

"I hate being immobile, I feel useless" she scoffed, fidgeting around.

"Listen, I'll take over for you. Recover for me okay? I don't want you working until you're ready" I ordered, getting up again.

"Tea or coffee?"

She looked at me stupidly.

"What do you think?"

"Coffee it is then" I laughed, walking off.

"Tea you nutcase" she shouted.

Each day Louise got better and better and soon was walking around the house again. Slowly, but she was walking. Finally, after six weeks she had resumed her normal self.

"How do you feel?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"Better than I've ever been, in fact, the only thing that still gives me headaches...is you!" She chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"You know that's not true" I rubbed my face, "and my headaches are from your children!"

She scoffed, "My children? The devils are yours too!"

"They have your feistiness that's for sure" I took another sip of my coffee looking right at her.

"Excuse me?"

"At least we don't have stupidity from you mother" Charlotte skipped in.

"Add witty comments to the list of things they have from you dear" I laughed, grabbing Charlotte and tickling her sides, sending her squealing.

"Please don't scream Charlotte, despite the delightful fun, I still have headaches"

I put her down and pouted at Louise.

"Aww come on now, don't faint on me" I gloated, taking her in my arms.

She squirmed in my grip, giggling her head off. I gripped her tighter and sighed.

"I love you"

She smiled up at me.

"I love me too"

"Narcissistic as well I see" I teased, pulling away slowly.

I looked down at her face, becoming worried when her expression changed to one of shock.

"Are you alright?" 

She pushed me away quickly and turned to the sink, dry reaching.

"Louise!" I yelled, pulling her hair out of her face.

The remains of the yesterday’s food swept down the sink as she started crying.

"It's okay it's going to be alright" I whispered into her ear. 

"I'm scared Kass" she coughed, crying into my chest.

I held her tight and prayed she was okay.

"Would you like to go to the bedroom?" I mumbled, rubbing her back.

"Not now Kass" she whimpered, pulling away.

She looked at my face and could see I was being sincere.

"Yes, I suppose so"

I nodded and picked her up carefully, walking to the room.

"Cover your ears Lou" I whispered,

"Girls! Come help me!"

They rushed into the room and I spun around slowly.

"Could you move the covers for me and get a glass of water?"

"I'll get the water" Charlotte dashed back into the hall.

Vivienne lifted the covers and I placed her down slowly, moving her arms from my back.

I pulled the covers back over her and rested my hand on her forehead.

"Vi, could you get me a cold cloth?"

She nodded and ran out the room.

"You don't have to do this" she puffed, moving slightly.

"Oh, but I will and you can't stop me" I smiled, kissing her forehead.

The girls soon returned with water and the cold cloth. I took them and thanked the girls.

"Is mother okay?" Vivienne asked, tilting her head.

"Will she be alright?" Charlotte pouted.

"Yes, and yes" I sighed, giving her the drink and putting the cloth on her forehead.

"I'm gonna call for the doctor, can you girls watch her?" I asked.

They nodded and I walked back into the kitchen.

"Well I think I know what might be the cause, I will have to run some tests to be sure" the doctor smiled, walking to the door, "Kassandra could I speak to you for a moment?"

We walked into the living room and he frowned.

"I imagine you haven't been to the hospital in the few weeks for this"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"She's pregnant Kassandra" he replied glumly.

"What? I...but how?" I stuttered.

"Unless you have been to the hospital purposely, my guess is that she was raped, possibly while she was unconscious hence why she doesn't recall it" he sighed, opening the door.

I nodded quickly, "Oh....Ok I'll talk to her about it, please contact me if you have any more information"

He nodded and walked out the door.

I closed the door and sunk to the ground. Tears fell from my eyes and I curled up.

What do I say to her? I don't understand, how? Why?

I stood up shakily and grabbed my wallet and keys, slamming the door on my way out. 

I needed to get away for a while. 

"Are you sure you're alright Kass? You seemed bummed" The bartender, Cole, asked, wiping down the tabletops.

"Louise is pregnant" I sighed, taking a swig from my glass.

"That's great! Congratulations" He pat me on the back.

"We didn't do it though. She was raped" 

A tear skipped down my face.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. That's rough" he moved in front of me and took my empty glass.

I face planted on the bench and started bawling my eyes out.

"I just don't understand why the bastard did it?" I cried, "Wasn't torturing her good enough?"

"You lucky it's late or i'd've thrown you out" he chuckled, cleaning a glass.

I lifted my head up and stared at him, red faced from crying.

"You have no idea Cole. The shitstorm is just beginning and I don't even know how to tell her!" I grumbled, plonking my head back on the bench.

"Well you're gonna have to tell her soon or y'all are gonna have a fight about it. I guarantee you" he sighed, moving beside me, "Look, it's gonna be okay everything will work out fine" he wrapped an arm round and I leant on his shoulder.

"I should be getting home" I yawned, stepping off the stool.

"Alright, take it easy Sis" He smiled, closing the door.

The walk home was dark and I still didn't know how to break it to her.

Should I just say it or start with a joke?

I climbed up the steps slowly and opened the door, revealing a dark kitchen. Huh, what time is it?

I squinted up at the clock.

2:49. 

I closed the door and crept down the hall, peeping my head into the girls’ room. Fast asleep. I smiled and quietly opened the door to the bedroom. A faint candle flame glowed from the bathroom. I walked in and saw her in the bath, sleeping.

I shook my head and crouched down, kissing her softly.

She awoke and smiled.

"Hello sleepyhead, are you going to come to bed?" I whispered, kissing her cheek.

She hummed and brought her hand to my cheek, dragging me for another kiss.

I moved my lips down to her neck, grazing it with my teeth. She purred and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You left so suddenly" she murmured, drumming her finger on my neck.

"Mm but I'm back now" I mumbled, biting softly.

"Is that perfume I smell?" She lingered at my lips, teasing me.

"Perhaps" I bit her lip and pulled.

"Ugh it's alcohol! Really Kass?" She pushed me away, disgusted.

"Come on, I only had one" I muttered, picking up her hand and kissing it. 

She rolled her eyes and stood up, covering herself with a towel.

I stood behind her and returned to biting her neck, teasing her slowly. She tilted her head to the side and moaned softly. I spun her around so she was facing me and kissed her desirously. 

"I'm sorry for leaving so unexpectedly" I nuzzled her neck, lifting her up on the sink.

"Just don't leave without telling me okay?" She wrapped her arms around me, digging her nails into my back. 

I hoisted her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down. I slowly unwrapped the towel from her and backed away.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered, biting my lip and crossing my arms. "Thank you" she smiled, turning on her stomach. I crawled up to her and planted my lips on her back, trailing down slowly. She spun around and pulled me in for a kiss. 

"I love you" I mumbled, resting my head on her chest.

"I love you too" she whispered, brushing my hair.

"Psst, Kass are you awake?"

 A hand on my face.

"I am now why?" I yawned, facing her.

"I'm just going out to run some errands I will be right back" she turned to leave. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She looked at me and I stared at her full of worry. 

"I'll be okay. I promise I will be right back" 

I pulled her in and kissed her shakily, letting go of her hand.

"Okay but please be safe"

She nodded and left the room. I skulked down the hall and made a cup of coffee.

"Good morning mother" Vivienne trotted into the room, grabbing cookies from a box. 

I slumped down in a seat and slammed my head on the table.

"Everything alright?" She asked, sitting beside me.

"Yes, just a dilemma about your mother" I huffed, sitting up.

"May I ask what that dilemma is?"

I shook my head.

"You're a bit too young to understand just now" 

She nodded slowly and walked out the room. I sighed and plonked my head back on the table.

I looked at the clock hastily as I paced back and forth around the kitchen, the twins watching me worriedly.

"Where are you Louise?" I mumbled, pacing faster.

A knock at the door made me jump and I opened it up slowly.

"Kassandra Carter" A voice stated.

"Yes?" I quaked.

I opened the door and revealed a policeman holding Louise.

"Found her fainted in the markets" He handed her to me and I held her up, trying to shake his hand.

"Thank you" I shut the door again and placed her on the couch.

"I told her not to go out!" I ranted, trying to awaken her.

The girls came rushing over and started shaking her awake.

A few moments later her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, thank god" I breathed out, falling back onto the floor. The twins copied me and we lay on the carpet.

"What happened?" Louise muttered, sitting up.

"You have got to stop scaring me like that!" I groaned, sitting next to her and laying back.

"What?"

"Police found you unconscious in the market and brought you here thankfully" I covered my face with my hands and raked my hair back.

"Really?" She laid back on my shoulder.

"Yes, that's what they told me at least" I wrapped an arm around her, "I'm just glad you're okay you had me so worried"

She pushed me off and stood up.

"What is it?" She turned to me, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Think that I can't take care of myself? That I am not capable of simple tasks?" She walked off.

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" I went after her, turning her around to face me, "I lost you last time, I'm just wary"

She huffed and looked down at the ground.

"That was a long time ago. I can take care of myself. Today was a slip up and I don't know how it happened" 

I picked up her chin and stared at her.

"I don't want to lose you again" I murmured slowly.

She stepped forward and coiled her arms around me.

"I know"

The mumbling of her woke me up and I turned to face her.

"Louise" I whispered, grabbing her hand.

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Yes?"

"You were mumbling again" I giggled, shifting closer.

"I do not mumble" she pouted, facing away from me. 

I climbed up beside her and pecked her cheek.

"You do my dear" I laughed, resting my head on her cheek.

She pushed my face away and grumbled, glancing at me sternly.

"If you're going to make fun of me I would advise you to stop before I slap you"

"Wow, what's got your knickers in a knot?" I chided, moving away.

"Look can I just have some peace and quiet for once" she yelled, getting out of bed and walking out.

I sat there dumbfounded.

What happened?

"Mother"

Charlotte climbed up on the bed and sat beside me.

"What is it?"

She twiddled her thumbs, "Why is mother so angry this morning? Did she fall out of bed?"

I sighed and pulled her in close.

"I have no idea but I intend to find out"

We sat at the table and ate in silence. The twins tried to make conversation with each other but Louise glared at them every time they spoke. I had to speak up.

"Why are you in such a foul mood today?" I put my coffee down and stared at her.

"It's none of your business, I don't think you need to know" she glared again.

"Oh, so it's none of my business, is it? Well excuse me" I stood up briskly, " I'm going out"

I grabbed my keys and wallet.

"To where?" She asked.

"It's none of your business" I mimicked, walking out the door.


	7. Spoiled

"Maybe she's just tired that's all" Cole piped up, serving a customer.

"I guess so but it was so unexpected, I didn't know what to do" I traced the rim of the glass with my finger.

"Well maybe you should ask her how her day went yesterday" he suggested.

"That's an idea, but I doubt she'll say it's any of my business"

He took my glass away and stared at me.

"What?"

"Kass, go home right now and ask her" 

I shuffled in my seat.

"You're not serious, are you?"

He moved around the counter to me and grabbed my arm.

"Dead serious, and apologise too"

I slipped out of his grip and looked at him.

"Why?"

"She may listen to you then" 

I sighed and looked down.

"You're right. I'll go. Thanks Cole" I turned on my heel and started walking back.

"Anytime Kass" he hollered.

I slumped up the steps and opened the door. The twins were sitting in the kitchen, staring at nothing.

"Girls, what's wrong?" I sat down and looked at them worried.

"Mother got a call from the doctor about something" Charlotte huffed.

"She ran into the bedroom and hasn't come out since. All we've heard is crying" Vivienne sighed.

"When was the call?"

"Shortly after you left"

I got up from the table and made my way to the bedroom.

I knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Louise" I muttered, looking around the room.

She sat, curled up in the bed, whimpering. She looked up at me with her tear stained eyes and bowed her head.

"Oh, Louise what happened?" I sighed, sitting beside her.

"I don't know" she stuttered, returning to her crying state. I moved closer and took her in my arms, stroking her hair and hugging her tight.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me anything" I mumbled into her ear.

She rested her head on my chest and sobbed loudly, gripping me tighter. 

"Shhh it's okay, it's okay" I whispered, kissing her hair.

She moved off the bed hurriedly and dashed into the bathroom, throwing up once again.

I moved out of the room and called the girls. They came and sat beside me in the bed, waiting for her. When she had returned to see us, she burst out crying again and ran under the covers, hugging us all tightly. The twins whimpered and tears left my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, to all of you" she cried.

"No, I'm sorry" I put my hand on her cheek and wiped away tears.

"We're sorry too mother" Vivienne sniffled, shuffling around. We all stayed like that until dinner.

"We'll set the table" Charlotte smiled, running off with Vivienne.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, taking her in my arms.

"I will be. Thank you" she mumbled, moving to the door.

"Hey" I grabbed her hand and turned her around, "I love you"

She put her hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss.

"And I love you"

"So, what was the call about?" I shuffled around the room, changing into pyjamas.

"I don't want to talk about it" she grumbled, undressing for the shower. I sat down on the bed and watched, biting my lip. She swayed her hips and glanced behind her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"Take your perversion somewhere else Kassandra" she shut the door and left me. 

Sighing, I walked out of the room to the twins.

"Girls, do you have any idea what the call was about?" I leaned on the door and watched the girls exchange looks.

"Well we didn't hear anything from the other end of the call but mother was denying whatever the doctor had said" Charlotte climbed into her bed.

"She began crying when she accepted the news, then she ran into the room" Vivienne moved to face me.

"Okay, that's all. Goodnight girls" I moved off the door.

"Goodnight mother" they chorused.

I closed the door and made my way to the bedroom, climbing into the bed. I waited patiently for Louise and I grew tired after a while. I decided to call it a day and closed my eyes. A crash in the bathroom shook me awake.

"Kass!" She yelled.

I pounced from the bed and threw the door open. Bloodied and twisted on the floor she lay, covering a cut on her leg.

"Louise what happened?" I crouched to her level, picking her up softly.

"I slipped and tried to grab hold of something" she stuttered, her head bobbing.

"Louise, you have got to stay awake for me right now" I struggled.

She fluttered her eyes and brought her bloodied hand to my face.

"I have to tell you something" she slurred, her hand flopping.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed, "What is it?"

She closed her eyes and grew limp.

"Louise" I shook her, attempting to wake her up. She stayed in an unconscious state and I gave up after a while. I carefully picked her up and lay her on the bed, covering her with a towel while I worked on her leg. The cut was only small but had bled quite a lot. I dressed it and checked for any other cuts. Blood slowly seeped from her hairline and I cleaned it up as best I could. I then struggled to dress her in clothes and collapsed in a screaming heap when I finally managed to. I tucked her in and went back to the bathroom. I sighed at all the blood spilt and cleaned it up. I crawled back into the bed and kissed her on the forehead, pushing the hair out her face. I yawned and closed my eyes, hoping she would be okay.

The strong smell of coffee stirred me awake and I shuffled over to grab it. I sat up in bed and sculled it slowly, not noticing the note under it. It fluttered off the cup onto the bed and I picked it up, opening the seal.

We both know what is happening

I'm doing this for us

I love you

I let the letter fall to the ground and rushed out of the room. I called up Cole and he showed up shortly.

"What is it Kass?" He sat down at the kitchen table.

"I need to go to the hospital and I can't take the girls with me. Could you watch them for me while I go?" I hurriedly changed and looked at him.

"Of course, This is important" he stood up.

"Thank you, Cole," I hugged him quickly, "Goodbye girls! I will be back soon" I raced out the door. I sprinted down to the hospital and barged open, glancing around the room.

"Kass, what are you doing here?" She called out.

I walked over to her and knelt.

"Lou, are you sure you want to do this?" I grabbed her hands and squeezed them softly.

She nodded and a tear slipped down her scarred cheek. I sighed and stood up, taking a seat beside her.

"I'm doing this for me. For us" she sniffled, wiping her tears.

"I know" I took her hand in mine. We waited in silence until her name was called. She stood up and let go of my hand.

"I'll wait here, you go" I smiled glumly, shuffling in the seat.

She leant forward and kissed me quickly.

"Okay"

She walked over to the doctor and down the hall. I sighed heavily, putting my head in my hands and stopping tears from flowing down my face. I waited for only a few minutes when the doctor called me up.

"Everything alright?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I have news for you" he stated, "Follow me"

He led me down the hall to a room where Louise was sitting up on the examination table. She looked up at me and tears streaked down her cheeks. I walked over to her and wiped her tears, facing the doctor.

"The matter has been resolved" he claimed, taking a seat.

"But nothing has happened yet" Louise sniffled.

"Upon initial inspection, it seems that the embryo had received a puncture and simply 'bled' out" 

My eyes widened.

"How could that happen?" I squeezed her hand and looked at him quizzically.

"From something as simple as falling or colliding" he shuffled some papers around, lifting his glasses off his face.

"Louise, your fall yesterday" I muttered.

"That was only small" she huffed.

"No, it wasn't. There was a lot of blood"

She looked up at me and squinted.

"Something as simple as that, yes. In any case, you have what you came for" he smiled, "Good day ladies" he walked out the door.

I breathed out heavily and turned to her.

"I want to go home" she whispered, tears invading her eyes.

"Okay" I helped her down and we walked out of the hospital back home. 

I opened the front door and walked inside, taking her hand in mine. 

Cole looked up at us, "You're back" he grinned, standing up.

"Thank you for watching the girls Cole" I hugged him quickly.

"No problem at all" he let go and turned to Louise. He wrapped his arms around her too.

"Hi Cole" she mumbled, letting go.

"How are you holding up?" He glanced at me.

"Okay I guess" she whispered, a tear slipping from her eye. She turned around and leaned on my chest, whimpering. I sighed and hugged her tightly. She cried out and I led her out of the kitchen, into the bedroom.

"You stay here, I'm going to talk to Cole" I put a hand on her cheek.

She nodded and sat down on the bed. I walked out of the room and back into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Is she going to be okay?" 

I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"I hope so, she's been through so much"

He sat down beside me and grabbed my hand.

"Kass, listen to me. You must stay strong for her, take care of her, tell her how much you love her. That also means you must take care of yourself. You need to be there for her as much as you need to be there for yourself"

I nodded and cried softly, wiping my tears.

"I know"

He squeezed my hand, "Are you certain that her birthday is tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I hate to bother you with minding the twins while I take her out"

He smiled, "It's no trouble really, I want you to be happy"

I nodded and stood up, "I'm going back to Louise, please make yourself at home" I walked off down the hall into the bedroom.

"Louise, are you okay?"

I looked around the room and found her huddled up against the bed head.

"No, I need you" she looked at me, pleading.

I walked over and climbed into bed beside her, opening my arms. She rested her head on my chest and nuzzled up close to me. I turned to my side and wrapped my arms around her gently. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you Louise Carter" 

She smiled and kissed my neck.

"I love you Kassandra Carter"

"Do you remember when you first said that?" She mumbled, caressing my cheek.

"Yes, I do, 7 years ago, when I asked you to marry me"

7 years ago

"Right here" I laughed, pulling her to a seat near the river. She sat down beside me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's gorgeous Kass" she sighed happily.

"Not as gorgeous as you are" I turned my head and kissed her forehead.

"Could this night be any more perfect?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

I toyed with the small velvet box and pulled it out of my pocket. I stood up and turned to face her.

"What?" She asked standing up in front of me.

I went down on one knee and grabbed her hands. She gasped.

"Louise, you are the light of my life, the person I look forward to every morning to share my days with. You are the most beautiful, caring and compassionate person I have ever met and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you and hopefully start a family together. That being said" I clicked open the box and revealed the diamond ring hidden within,

"Louise, will you marry me?" 

She started crying and nodded quickly.

"Yes! Kass yes!" She held out her hand and I slipped the ring on her finger, standing up. I pulled her in for a kiss and she melted against me, tears streaming down her cheeks. I pulled away and wiped her tears. She wrapped her arms around me and started laughing.

"I love you Mrs Louise Carter" 

She grinned.

"I love you Mrs Kassandra Carter"

"Mm and do you know what day it is tomorrow?" She nuzzled my neck.

"I couldn't forget it if I tried" I kissed her tenderly, "I have everything planned out"

She yawned and nestled up close, "I look forward to it"

"Good morning my beautiful wife" I whispered, kissing her cheek. 

She opened her eyes and grabbed my cheeks, kissing me passionately.

"Good morning" she mumbled.

"First gift is on the table" 

She grinned and raced out of the room. I laughed and slowly climbed out of the bed, donning my dressing gown. Just before I walked out the door, I opened the drawers and pulled out a black box with a ribbon attached. I walked out of the bedroom, into the kitchen, putting the box down on a bench behind me. I slipped behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders, massaging them slowly while watching her open her first gift.

"I wonder what it is" she smirked, undoing the ribbons. I grinned as she opened it, revealing a diamond necklace and earrings.

"Oh, my god. Kass!" She gasped, "Is this what I think it is?" She picked up the necklace, inspecting it carefully.

"Swarovski, imported from Austria" I kissed her hair, continuing to massage her shoulders.

"Could you?" She asked, holding it up.

"Of course," I unclipped it and brought it around her neck, fastening it.

"It's gorgeous" she beamed, putting on the earrings.

"Are you ready for your next gift?" I whispered, nibbling her ear.

"Yes please"

I turned around and grabbed the box, placing it in front of her.

"I hope you like it" 

She tore off the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box.

"Yellow gold tea? How did you get this? This is the rarest tea in the world!" She sat there stunned, opening the tea and inhaling deeply.

"Imported from Singapore" I smiled, sitting down beside her,

"They say it is blended with 24 carat gold flakes"

She stood up and hugged me tight.

"Thank you my gorgeous wife"

I let go and kissed her passionately.

"One must indulge their significant other as much as possible" 

She pulled away and turned on the stove to make the tea.

"You treat me so well" she hummed, scooping the tea leaves into a cup.

I walked behind her and grazed my teeth on her neck, biting softly.

"You deserve only the best" I whispered, trailing up and down her neck. She pushed me away when she had finished making her tea.

"Not now, I want to look good today" she smirked, winking and sitting at the table, sipping the tea,

"This is delicious Kass" 

I sat down at the table, stole the cup from her and tried some. The rich taste of floral and delicate metallic lavished around my tongue.

"Hey that's mine" she took the cup away from me, slapping my hand and laughing. I sat there and watched her admire the jewellery and tea until the twins slowly waltzed into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday mother!" They both yelled, running to hug her first. 

"Thank you my darlings" she kissed them both on the cheek, hugging them tightly.

"We'll get your gift!" 

They raced out, down the hall.

A knock at the door got me to my feet. I opened it and there stood Cole, holding roses. 

"I got locked out and couldn't reach my key" he laughed, walking through the door.

"Happy birthday Louise!" He chimed, placing the roses on the table.

"They're beautiful!" She beamed, smelling them, "And they smell amazing, thank you Cole" she stood up and hugged him.

"Here it is mother!"

We all turned around and there stood the twins, holding up a painting.

"We made it ourselves!" They grinned, holding it with pride.

"With my expensive oil paints" I sighed. She looked back at me and waved me away, pulling a frowned face.

"There's you and mother and us" 

She knelt down to get a closer look, "It's wonderful girls! Thank you" she placed the painting on the table and hugged them both.

"And your card, which we made too" 

"With my expensive art paper" I grumbled. She looked at me sternly and I shut up.

She read the note inside and laughed.

"That's terrific my dears!" She stood up and placed the card on the bench. 

"We'll be making breakfast too with uncle Cole!" They announced, pushing Louise out of the kitchen, "You can't come back until we're done"

They looked at me.

"You too" they pointed at me.

I nodded and walked out, taking her hand in mine. She pulled me back into the bedroom and pushed me up against the wall.

"I am one lucky individual" she whispered, her lips lingering. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

"I want you" she whispered in my ear, scraping my neck with her teeth.

"To do what?"

She looked at me and smirked.

"Oh" I winked, "You'll get me later" She groaned, "Only for a little bit?"

"Not now, after dinner I'm all yours" I pulled away and stared into her irises.

"I don't want to wait that long" she pouted like a child.

I lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.

"Neither can I but I will and you will" 

She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"So, where are we going out to?" she grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"The best place in all of London" I smiled.

"Palomar?"

I shook my head, "Better"

"The manor?"

"Even better"

"It's not" she backed away, studying me face. I smirked and nodded my head.

"You didn't get us into it, did you?" She stared at me, coming closer.

"I did" 

"Are you telling me that you got us into The Chiltern Firehouse?" 

"I most certainly did" I smiled, nodding my head.

"You're lying" she pushed me away.

"I don't think I am" I moved over to the bedside drawer and pulled out two red gilded cards. She gasped and ran to me to get a closer look.

"We were personally invited by the head chef" I announced, feeling smug.

She crashed into me, sending me flying onto the bed. Kissing me passionately, she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She rested her head on my chest.

"Countless times" I laughed, sitting up.

"What will I wear?" She rushed off the bed to the wardrobe.

"It will be beautiful I'm sure" I stood up and stretched.

"How will we be getting there?"

"They have given us a Rolls Royce" I grinned.

She turned and hugged me tightly.

"You are the best wife a woman could ask for"

"Likewise," I kissed her forehead, "I know the perfect braid for you"

She hummed, "You are full of surprises"

A knock at the door pulled me out of distraction.

"Breakfast is ready" Vivienne announced, smiling.

"Good! I'm starving" I beamed.

Vi ran back into the kitchen.

"Coming Lou?" I held out my hand.

She took it and we walked back into the kitchen, smiling like idiots.

"What's got you so happy?" Cole raised an eyebrow at me.

"I have the best wife in the world" she leaned on my shoulder. I shoved her off playfully and sat down to eat.  


	8. Birthday Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS EXPLICIT STUFF AT THE END Y'ALL. BELOW THE PLUS SIGNS

"Are you nearly finished? I want to continue my shadow" she impatiently tapped her hand on the dresser.

"Changing from a French to a lace takes time, I'm nearly done" I chided, blending the end into her curls, "Done, you can finish your makeup now"

"Why don't you braid yours?" She pulled her eyelid, brushing on the shadow.

"I am, just you wait" I fiddled with my belt buckle, tightening it. 

"Done, what do you think?" She turned around to face me. She looked so beautiful.

"Immaculate" I walked over to her and leaned in for a kiss.

"No, you'll mess up my work" she pushed me away. I pouted and looked into the mirror. I braided my hair down the side, finishing with a fishtail.

"Move over, I need to fix myself up" I pushed her off the seat and opened the foundation.

"Are you nearly done yet?" I yelled from the lounge room, shifting my suit.

"Coming!" She hollered from the room.

A glint of silver caught my attention and I stood up, looking down the hall. 

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open.

She's beautiful.

I stared at her in surprise. The silver and white dress flowed and glinted.

"How did I manage to get such a gorgeous wife like you" I bit my lip, tilting my head.

"Do you like it?" She picked a side up.

"Like it? I love it!" I took her hand, "Give us a spin"

She spun around and I melted at the sight.

"Ready to go?" Cole piped up from behind us.

"Yes, we are" I smiled, not taking my eyes off her.

"Stop staring" she clicked in front of me, taking me out of my trance.

I hugged Cole and whispered into his ear, "There's a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates in the drawer beside the dresser, could you put them on the bed ready for us when we come home?"

He pulled away and nodded.

"You two have a good night" he chimed.

I opened the door and we left for the restaurant.

While in the car, she leaned on my shoulder and sighed, "This is the best day ever"

"It gets better, just you wait" I mumbled into her ear.

She took her head off my shoulder and looked at me. I smirked and put my hand on her thigh.

"I can't wait" she smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Enjoying your meal ladies?" The waiter asked, taking our empty plates.

"Simply delightful" Louise beamed, sipping her wine.

I nodded in response.

"You are so beautiful tonight" I smirked, "I bet you're more beautiful with the clothes off"

"You cannot stay subtle at all, can you?" She laughed, shaking her head.

"Three more gifts to go" I smiled, laying my hand on the table. She reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Let me guess, one of them, is you?" 

I bit my lip and nodded.

"No subtlety at all with you" she grinned.

I squeezed her hand, "I love you"

"I love you too"

She brought my hand to her face and kissed it.

"Would you like me to get more drinks? She asked, standing up.

"Allow me" 

She took my glass, "Too late" 

I shook my head and laughed, watching her walk to the bar. I glanced around the restaurant and took in the scenery. I looked back over at Louise and saw a man towering over her, hovering his hand over her ass. I stood up abruptly and walked over.

"Is this man bothering you Louise?" I went to pull his shoulder when he pulled out a gun and pointed it right at my forehead, not facing me.

"We're fine here pal, rack off" 

I unclipped the gun from my side and brought it to his head.

"I don't think I will 'rack off'" I raised my chin, "And I think you should back off"

"Kass whatever you're going to do, don't" Louise quaked, backing away.

The man turned and faced me, his eyes widening when he saw me.

"Zóé?" He lowered his gun.

I squinted and tilted my head.

"Antonio?"

He roared with laughter and hugged me tight, picking me up off the ground.

"Zóé it's good to see you, you feisty fucker!" He boomed, putting me down and putting his gun back in its holster. I put my gun away and punched his arm.

"I could say the same for you Antonio you old dog!"

He breathed out and smiled.

"Pardon for asking but why save this daisy in a bunch of roses against me?" He gestured to Louise.

"Because this 'daisy' is my wife" I beckoned her to come over.

"Wife? Excuse me for so rudely boasting" he shook her hand.

"No matter, I've had worse" she laughed.

"So how 'ave you been since you left?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Wait, left what?" Louise raised an eyebrow.

"Antonio and I were in a gang once, until I left to go and start working" I explained.

"Quite the rebellious one you were back in the day. There wasn't a fight you picked that you couldn't win" he slapped my back.

"So, what's a lug like you doing in a place like this?" I wrapped an arm around Louise's waist.

"I'm the one who delivers the wine around these parts" he smiled, taking a swig from his flask.

"You? Working? I'd never imagined it" I grinned.

He glanced over at the clock on the wall and cursed.

"It was great to see you again Zóé but I've gotta dash off to another shipment" he hugged me tightly, "Pleasure meeting you"

Louise bowed her head. He smiled and ran off down the steps, out the door.

"Are you still up for those drinks?" I smirked.

"After a scene like that I can't refuse" she laughed.

"Let's go home then" 

She looked at me quizzically.

"Why?"

I looked at her.

"There's the subtlety!" She grinned, "Alright let's pay"

"I've already done it" I smiled.

"You do like treating me well don't you" 

"You have no idea" I tugged on her hand, "The car is waiting"

She followed me outside and we stepped into the car, on route back home.

"So, what exactly are my other presents?" She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Now that I can't tell you" I squeezed her hand.

"Guess I'll have to wait and see" she brushed her lips on my neck, turning to her side.

"Not now, soon" I muttered, pushing her away.

"Why not?" She pouted.

I turned and kissed her lustfully, nearly laying on top of her.

"Trust me, there's nothing better than pleasing you as best I can, I would even do it right now, but we must hold back until we get home" I kissed her cheek and backed away.

She sat up again and returned to laying her head on my shoulder.

"I know, the wait has been killing me" 

"It will be worth it, just you wait" I whispered.

"Great, you're back" Cole smiled, getting up from the couch.

"Something wrong?" I walked over to him.

"Everything is ready for you, the twins are asleep" he whispered, "Just try to be quiet"

I closed my eyes and nodded, "I'll try but I can't guarantee any promises"

"Well goodnight to both of you" he yawned, returning to the couch.

She smirked at me and pulled me towards the bedroom.

"Last gifts are on the bed" 

She let go of my hand and raced into the room. I laughed silently and walked in.

"Romanee-Conti DRC wine! How did you get this?" She spun around to face me.

"I had it imported from France" I smiled, "Would you like to try some?"

She nodded quickly and I opened it, pouring two glasses.

"You know what would complement this perfectly?" She mumbled, sipping the wine.

"What?" I savoured the flavour.

"Chocolate" she grinned.

"That's the other present" I smirked, glancing behind her.

She turned and picked up the black box, opening it slowly, her mouth gaping.

"Noka Chocolate!" She squealed, taking a bite out of one.

"Hush, the children are asleep" I laughed, walking over with another glass. I handed it to her and she drunk it excitedly, shoving the chocolates in her mouth.

"You would not believe how hard it was to get those" I sculled the rest of my drink.

"How did you get them?" She slowed down.

"A friend of mine lives in Brazil and had them shipped from Trinidad for me" I poured another glass, "Made with the best Cacao in the world"

She stopped eating and closed the lid, standing up. She finished her drink and placed it on a bench. 

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow, putting my glass down.

She pushed me up against the door and smirked, "My last present"

I felt behind me for the doorknob and locked it.

"I'm right here" I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She kissed me slowly and made her way down my jaw, towards my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, fiddling with the zipper on her back, tugging it down quickly, letting it fall to the floor.

I held back a moan as she threw my shirt off, returning to bite my neck.

"Louise" I gasped.

She smiled against my skin and continued down.

I hoisted her up and slammed her onto the bed. 

"Anything you had in mind?" I asked, unbuckling my pants, kicking them away.

"Just you" she smirked. 

"As you wish" I climbed on top of her and grazed her neck, unclipping her bra.

She moaned softly and dug her nails into my back. I came back up to her collarbone, kissing it slowly, earning another moan.

"Stop teasing me" she murmured, leaning her head back. I put a finger up to her lips, meeting her skin with my lips. She inhaled sharply and grabbed my hair, biting her lip. I lifted my head and smirked at her, coming back to her jaw. I lingered at her lips, taunting her. She wrapped a hand behind my neck and pulled me in for a long kiss, dancing her tongue around my mouth. I moaned loudly, skimming my hands down her sides.

"Could you be any louder?" She whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"Watch me" I backed down her chest, kissing her delicately, looking back up to see her close her eyes and bite her lip again. I continued down painfully slow, resting my hands on her hips and tapping my fingers on her sides. She held back a moan, returning her hands to my hair, running her fingers through it. I looked at her one last time, the face of pleasure plastered onto her face.

"Happy birthday my Queen" I whispered, lowering her panties.


	9. Jail Time

A knock on the bedroom door woke me with a start. I got up slowly, unravelling Louise from my grasp, thankfully not waking her up. I threw on my dressing gown and looked back at her, sleeping peacefully. I opened the door a crack and looked up.

"Kass" Cole whispered.

I rubbed my eyes, "Yes, what could possibly be as important as to wake me up this early?"

"First of all, your uh..." He pointed down, looking away. I looked down and my eyes widened. I turned around quickly and fixed myself up, turning back to Cole.

"Now what could you possibly need me for at this hour?"

"Would you mind getting dressed and coming to the door?" He whispered, opening the door fully. I covered his eyes and pushed him into the hallway, shutting the door.

"She's still undressed and sleeping" I growled, "Have you no decency?"

"Really? Her too?" He shook his head and looked away.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I whispered angrily, crossing my arms.

"Never mind, anyway the reason I woke you up so early is this" he pointed down the hall.

"The police?" I gasped silently.

"Yes, but I don't know what for so please be quick" 

"Alright I'll be out in a minute" I opened the door again, slinking back in. I breathed out and brushed my hair back.

"Good morning" Louise whispered, propping her head up.

I glanced up and smiled, walking over.

"Good morning gorgeous" I leant over and kissed her quickly.

"In a rush?" She raised an eyebrow, sitting up.

"A little bit, yes" I swung open the drawers and got dressed.

"What ever for?" She asked.

"We have guests that I was not aware of until a few moments ago," I tied my shoes and walked to the door.

"Wait, come here" she beckoned me over. I walked over quickly and she pulled my arm so I was closer. She licked her thumb and wiped my cheek, taking the smudged lipstick with her. I kissed her quickly and walked back to the door.

"You will be back soon?" She smirked, biting her lip.

"With you waiting, as fast as I can" I winked, opening the door, "And cover yourself, Cole nearly caught a glimpse of what is mine"

She smirked, "Jealous, are we?"

I looked back an eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"You're my wife Louise. Why in the hell would I share you with Cole?"

She laughed, "Good point, I wouldn't worry though"

I turned, "And why is that?"

"You're the only one for me" she smiled sincerely. 

I grinned, "I promise I will be right back"

I shut the door and walked into the kitchen.

Cole stood up as soon as he saw me and smiled glumly, walking down the hall.

The policemen stood up and walked towards me.

"What's going on?" I backed away, putting my hands up.

"Kassandra Carter" one of them inquired.

"That's me" I lowered my hands.

"You're under arrest" the other claimed, turning me around and cuffing me. 

"Wait, what for?" I huffed, turning to face them.

"Trespassing on private property" one of them stated, grabbing my arm and throwing me to the door.

"That's insane I haven't done anything wrong" I struggled back.

"That's what they all say" he pushed me to the ground, laughing with his mate.

"Louise, wait!" I heard from behind me.

"What's going on?" Louise stuttered, peering over the officer’s shoulder.

"None of your concern ma'am" the other insisted, pushing her away.

"Concern? She's my wife, of course it concerns me" she snapped, walking towards me.

"Don't get in the way" one barked, shoving her back harder.

"Hey, back off" I sneered, standing up.

One of them turned around and punched me square in the face, sending me back down to the ground, "You don't get to talk" he spat.

Louise gasped and pushed through the officers, running to my side.

Blood flowed out of my nose as she helped me up.

"I suggest you move out of the way before you are arrested too" he barked. Louise quickly moved out of the way.

"Obedient one, isn't she?" He smirked, "I do like that in a woman" He pinned her against the wall, grabbing her chin.

"Get away from her" I yelled, punching his head as best I could. The other grabbed my arms and twisted them, sending me to the floor writhing in pain.

"Assaulting a police officer" he punched my cheek, "That's another week"

Cole came rushing into the room to find Louise up against the wall crying and me on the floor, bloodied and yelling in pain. He pulled Louise to him and stood in front of her.

"We're taking you away!" One barked, picking me up roughly, opening the door. I ripped myself away from the police and turned to Louise. She ran forward and kissed me briefly before one of them grabbed my collar and dragged me to the ground. Cole pulled Louise back behind him. I looked back and nodded at him. 

"No!" Louise pushed past him and went to grab me but he snatched her arm and held her back. A tear slid down my cheek as they shoved me into a car. I looked back at Louise standing at the door, tears in her eyes. The car drove off down the street, turning down a road I was unfamiliar with. 

"Welcome to prison inmate" one of them laughed, "Your new home for the month"

I peered outside the window and looked at all the prisoners and grey buildings. They stopped shortly after and pulled me out of the car, taking me through what looked like a reception.

"Right, change into these clothes and one of the other prisoners will show you your bunk" one of them shoved a pair of joggers and a jumper at me.

"You the new inmate?" Asked one with a tattoo across their face.

"Yes, I am" I crossed my arms.

"I'm Whitey, let me show you 'round" she smirked.

I was shown the dorms, outside and the showers.

"Now y'all are gonna be bunking next to Eva" she gestured to an older woman, dozing off.

"Eva, this is the new inmate"

Eva stirred awake and looked at me.

"We got ourselves a rich bitch" she coughed, sitting up.

"Excuse me?" I put a hand to my chest.

"A gay one too" she laughed, standing up.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Whitey.

"Eva is a psychic" she explained.

"Can I see your ring?" Eva pulled my hand towards her.

"I can also tell that no man would be able to pick out a ring this grand" she dropped my hand.

"Observant" I raised my eyebrows, impressed.

"Come on its almost dinner" Whitey tugged on my arm, "This way"

We all squeezed in on a table, eating our food quickly.

"What happens if we don't eat fast enough?" I shovelled more food.

"You get trapped by the men and trust me when I say they are all pervs" Whitey stood up, "I'm done let's go before they arrive"

I stood up quickly and we left the table.

"So, what's your name?" She asked, walking down the halls.

"Carter" I answered, toying with my ring.

"No, I meant your first name" she smacked her head.

"Oh, it's......Zóé" 

"Are you Greek or something?" She laughed, slapping my back.

"Yes, actually" I shook my head.

"Alright, here's your bunk" she huffed, gesturing to the bed, "I'll see you tomorrow"

She walked off and left me with Eva.

"So, what's your lovers' name Zóé?" She coughed, turning to face me.

"Louise" I smiled at the thought of her.

"That's funny" she cackled.

"Why?"

"I killed a Louise once" she wiped a tear from her eye, "Those were the good times"

"Okay then. I'll be going to sleep" I shuffled in my bunk uncomfortably.

"You seem very relaxed about this whole prison thing, most cry on their first night" she turned in bed again.

"I've been through much worse" I rolled my eyes, "I'm out in a month anyway"

2 weeks past and Louise had come to see me with the twins.

"Oh Kass how are you holding up?" Louise hugged me tight.

"I'm doing fine Hun, how are you?" I sat down across from her.

"I'm okay, it's lonely without you at home"

I smiled glumly and looked down at the twins.

"Have you girls been good?" I raised an eyebrow, sitting them on my lap.

"Yes, we have" Charlotte grinned.

"If you call bickering and screaming good, then yes, they have been fantastic" Louise rested her head in her hands.

"Oh girls, don't you know not to do that?" I chided, tickling them both.

"We're sorry mother" Vivienne pouted, hugging my side. 

"It's okay, just be nice to your sister" I kissed her forehead.

"Inmate, times up" the guard called out, standing up, "Don't make me come over there"

"I'm going" I put the girls down and stood up, kissing Louise quickly.

"Goodbye, I'll see you soon" 

She hugged me tight, "Not soon enough"

I let go and walked back through the chained door, waving them goodbye.

I smiled and walked off down the hall, being stopped by another inmate with a small mohawk.

"Who was that fine piece of ass you were talking to?" She asked, crossing her arms, "I would like me some of that"

"That's my wife" I rolled my eyes.

"I am jealous" she licked her lips and walked off. I shook my head and walked back to the bunks.

"So Zóé, what are you in for?" Whitey asked at the table.

"Trespassing on private property and assaulting an officer" I huffed, playing with my food.

"That's nothing" another inmate yelled.

"And you're in here for?" I asked her.

"3 bank heists and two murders" she stated proudly.

My eyes widened, "You get around, don't you?"

"Oh, shit here they come, let’s move" Whitey swivelled out of the seat and ran out of the room. I got up slowly and plodded after her.

"Hey! I remember you" a voice yelled. I turned around and stared at the man.

"You're the one who attacked me!" I roared, running to him. He cowered back and right before I could land a punch, Whitey held me back.

"He's not worth extra time" she muttered. I shook her off and stood up, "You're right" 

"What happened to my boss?" He stuttered.

"He's dead" I scoffed, walking off.

"You didn't mention you had a murder in your books" Whitey stated, shuffling quickly.

"I didn't kill him, that was the police" I looked down and held back tears, remembering that morning.

"Sorry if it brought up memories" she smiled, patting my back.

"It's fine really, I mean she's safe now and that's all that matters"

"Good point" she smiled.

Two weeks later

"Alright Carter, you're getting out" a guard shook me awake and I rolled out of bed.

"I'm up" I yawned, chucking on my jumper. I walked through the security pass and back to reception.

"Here are your clothes" he passed me my things back down.

I changed and returned the pants and jumper.

"Now get outta here kid" he smiled, waving goodbye.

I walked out and breathed a sigh of relief. I took the bus back near the house and walked up to the door hesitantly. I knocked on the door and waited. I pulled out my key and opened the door, listening for anything.

I turned to the hallway and walked to the bedroom. I wearily opened the door, "Louise?"

I looked around the room and fell back against the wall when I saw a man with a gun, pointing it at my head.

"Who are you?" I leaned off the wall, putting my hands up. 

"None of your business" he spat, pointing the gun at the bathroom.

I looked at the door and watched as it opened slowly, revealing Louise.

"Kass!" She yelled, running to me. I pulled her in close and held her behind my back.

"Move out of the fucking way or I'll kill you too!" He roared, clicking the gun. I put my hands behind my back and unclipped my gun from its holster. Louise looked down and pulled it from the holster, gripping it shakily. I nodded and slowly walked up to him.

"You don't have to do this" I held out my hands, coming closer to him.

"Don't move!" He yelled, holding the gun tighter.

I squinted and looked at his face, recognising the scar on his eye.

"I remember you, you were the one who handed him the pike"

"And I've come to finish her off" he barked, "Now move!"

I walked up close to him.

"I don't think so"

He shoved me out of the way, holding the trigger. I dove for his arm and wrestled the gun out of his hand. I elbowed him in the face and swept my legs under his feet. He fell to the floor and groaned at the pain. I beckoned Louise over and she handed me the gun. I pushed it to his temple and brought his hands behind his back, leaning my weight on them.

"Louise, call the police" I breathed out heavily. She nodded and ran out the room.

"Not so big now" I huffed, digging my knee into his back.

"I am going to kill her and you won't get in my way" he spat.

"I won't let you touch her" I whispered in his ear, "And if you do, I'll kill you"

"Ha, and risk going back to jail?" He laughed.

"I don't care, as long as she's safe" 

"She won't be safe for long" he yelled, trying to break himself free from my grip.

"The police are coming" Louise gripped the door, panting lightly.

"Hear that?" I sneered, pressing the gun harder in his temple.

"They won't hold me, I will kill her. She's nothing but a toy we can use and then throw away. She's nothing" he barked.

I looked over at Louise and saw her crying. I closed my eyes and turned away, holding back my tears.

The whirring on the sirens outside brought me to my attention.

They barged in and came into the room.

"Pesky one eh? Well all is good, we'll take it from here" one of the policemen grabbed his arm and pulled him up. I stood back up and placed my gun back in its holster.

"We've been looking for this one for months" another piped up, helping the other drag him outside.

I walked out of the room and down the hall, outside. Duncan stood there with a smile on his face.

"Came here as soon as I could"

I walked over and hugged him, taking him by surprise.

"Thank you" I pulled away, shaking his hand.

"Don't mention it" he beamed. I said goodbye to the police and watched as they cuffed him and shoved him into the car.

"Do what you will but you cannot protect her forever, we will get her and when we do, we'll kill her" he hissed as they drove away. I breathed out heavily and turned on my heel, going back inside. Louise waited in the kitchen and ran to hug me.

"Are you alright?" I whispered into her ear, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm okay now that you're here" she mumbled.

I pulled away and looked at her.

"Where are the children?" I glanced down the hall.

"With Cole, he took them out for the day. They won't be back for a while" she sniffled. I lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

"I hate to ask, but what happened?"

She inhaled sharply and wiped her tears, walking to the lounge room. I sat down on the couch, beside her. She laid her head on my shoulder and breathed out.

"It was a knock on the door and I thought it was you so I opened it without thinking and it was him" tears fell down her face.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too much" I muttered, rubbing her arm.

"I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in until you came home" she shuffled. I leaned back on the couch, resting my head on the side. I pulled her close to me and kissed her hair.

"I want you to know that I will protect you for as long as I can" I mumbled, brushing her hair with my fingers.

"I know you will, you always have" she smiled, "I love you" 

"I love you more" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Can we just lay like this for a while?" She whispered, resting her head on my chest.

"Of course," I wrapped my arms around her softly. She coiled hers around my waist and yawned. 


	10. Dire Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE EXPLICIT Y'ALL IN THE MIDDLE WHICH I HAVE TAGGED BY THE PLUS SIGNS AGAIN

"Aren't they cute Vi?"

"Yeah, they are"

"Come on, let's grab a blanket for them"

I opened my eyes halfway and glanced around the room. I looked down and found Louise dribbling on my chest, her arms wrapped around me. I rolled my eyes and closed them again, yawning.

"Here, you grab one side I'll grab the other"

A blanket was strewn across us.

"All done"

"They look so peaceful"

"I wish I could love someone that much"

They sat there, watching us sleep, falling tired themselves.

"Girls, leave your mothers alone and go to bed"

A shuffle of feet came towards me and the twins kissed my cheek before running off down the hall. Louise fidgeted and removed her arms from my waist, bringing them to my neck, moving her body so she rested her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair and lay my head back on the arm of the couch. She kissed my neck and sighed contently. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her again, squeezing softly.

"Kass"

I opened my eyes up hesitantly and looked up.

"Cole" I murmured, yawning.

"How do I feed your children?"

I lifted an arm and gestured to the kitchen.

"There's cereal in the cupboard and milk in the fridge, that should be sufficient" I rubbed my eyes.

"Great" he stood up, "By the way, you've got lipstick on your collar" he laughed, walking off.

I sighed and looked down at Louise. The picture of innocence. 

"Louise" I whispered, running my hand up her arm.

She stirred awake and opened her eyes tiredly. She smiled and yawned.

"Good morning" she mumbled.

"Your hand is in my shirt" I shook my head and laughed as her hand recoiled, "Good morning to you too"

She kissed my cheek and shifted around, "Did we sleep here?"

I nodded, "And you dribbled on me"

She wiped the side of her mouth, "Sorry"

I put my hand on her cheek and she looked up at me. Her eyes were reddened and puffy.

"Lou....were you crying?" I rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

She looked away and buried her face in my shoulder. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Those things he said about me, they just got to me" 

"They are not true. You are so much more than what he said" I rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Am I just a toy though?" She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

I pushed a stray hair out of the way and kissed her forehead softly, "No, you are not a toy. You are a lot more than what meets the eye" 

"I guess so, but I feel like I'm nothing" she sniffled, wiping her tears.

"You are a goddess in my eyes and that is beyond nothing" I gripped her tighter.

"You think I'm a goddess?" She grinned, her lips lingering at my jaw.

"The most beautiful" I whispered, turning my head to face her. She blushed deeply and dug her head into my shoulder. I laughed and sat up, pulling her with me.

"Now as much as I'd love to stay here with you, I've got to run away to work"

She pouted, "That's no fun, can't you stay just a little longer"

"Just a little longer will get me fired Louise" I stood and stretched.

"I guess, but come home as soon as possible" she ordered, walking off to the kitchen. I shook my head and trotted back to the bedroom to change. This was going to be a long day. 

"Mother" 

I turned and crouched to Vivienne's level.

"I just wanted to let you know that Char isn't feeling herself and will be staying in bed"

I nodded, "That's okay, will you look after her for me while I'm gone?"

She smiled, "Of course, be safe at work"

I hugged her quickly and stood up, walking back to the kitchen. I picked up my key and wallet, slipping them in my pockets. I wrapped my arms around Louise from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"I'll see you later Lou" I mumbled, backing away. She turned and grabbed my hand pulling me back for a quick kiss.

"Don't return with broken limbs okay?" She adjusted my blazer, looking at me.

"Promise, I love you" 

"I love you too" she kissed my cheek, "Now go"

I grinned and opened the front door, walking out onto the street to the construction site. The familiar blaring of the jackhammer drilled my head as I opened the portable to the architectural plans.

"Ah Kass, you finally made it to work" a co-worker slapped my back laughing, "Couldn't get away from the wife eh?"

"Something like that" I murmured, glancing over the building sketch, "We are installing the plumbing today no?"

He nodded and pointed at the blueprints, "Here and here are the main points, we've got the boys jackhammering the sites"

"I can hear that" I chuckled, opening the doors again.

"Once the pipes arrive we can start working" he gestured to the trucks.

"Easy work then" I walked over to the first site.

Easy work my ass.

"Right, that's enough for today boys" the boss called out. I tightened a bolt and climbed out of the hole I was in, brushing off the dirt my pants.

"Bloody hell, why did I wear these?" I grumbled, rubbing some onto my shirt.

"Alright I'm out, see youse all tomorrow" I chimed to the guys, waving. They waved back and went into their cars. I walked back home, my muscles aching and growing tired. I slumped up the steps and pulled the key out of my pocket, flicking the door open. I shut it slowly and sighed. Louise was cooking and had just heard me.

"You're back, just in time too" she beamed, stirring the pasta. I fell onto the couch, closing my eyes.

"Kass, how many times must I tell you to stay off the furniture when you come home?" She didn't look at me but I knew she was frustrated. I stood up and wiped off the non-existent dirt.

"Sorry, I'll go change" I walked down the hall into the bathroom. I stood there under the hot water and closed my eyes, massaging the dirt out of my hair. I was beyond tired and If it wasn't for Charlotte, I would've fallen asleep in the shower.

"Mother, dinner is ready" she giggled, watching me stumble out, half asleep, still trying to dry off.

"I will be there in a few minutes" I slurred, yawning. I slumped out of the room and threw on my pyjamas, walking slowly to the kitchen and sitting down.

"You look tired mother" Vivienne pointed out.

"She was asleep in the shower" Charlotte laughed, Vivienne joining her. 

"Girls, your mother has just come home from a busy day at work" Louise chided, putting the food on the table, handing me a coffee.

They looked down in shame and shuffled in their seats.

"It's alright, I am quite tired" I yawned again, "You can't blame me for falling asleep"

The girls looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry mother"

I sipped my coffee, "What for?"

They grinned and dug into their meal. I picked up my fork and began eating sloppily. I really needed to rest. I finished quickly and rinsed off the dishes, putting them in the dishwasher.

"Alright, I'm going to rest" I announced. I walked past Louise and slapped her ass playfully.

"Kassandra!" she glared at me, hiding her face from the girls and winking. I plodded slowly down the hall to the bedroom.

I swung the door shut and fell onto the bed, groaning loudly. I looked over at the bench and saw the blueprints for tomorrow's work. Grinding my teeth, I sat up and continued working on the sketch. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A click of the door caught my attention and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Louise standing there in a dressing gown.

"How are you still working?" She slid the gown down her shoulders. I didn't take any notice and kept drawing, not taking my eyes off the work.

"I need this done or I can't finish the plumbing in time for the concrete to be set"

She cleared her throat and I looked over, my eyes widening at the sight. 

Oh my god.

"Now I have your attention" she smirked.

I turned the chair around to face her, "Come here"

She waltzed over and straddled her legs around my hips.

"That can wait" I trailed off, putting my hands on her hips, pulling her closer. She tilted her head down and waited. I put a hand behind her neck and kissed her softly. She intensified it and I gripped her sides to keep her from sliding off.

"Of course it can wait" I bit her neck softly, running my hands up her thighs. She purred and flew her fingers through my hair. I nipped her collarbone, making my way down to her chest. She inhaled sharply and bit her lip.

"Are the children asleep?" I mumbled, kissing her jaw.

"Mm, of course" 

"That's a shame" I smirked, gripping her thighs.

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to wake them up" I lifted her up and brought her to the bed, kissing her passionately. She moaned quietly and held a finger to my lips.

"How dare you" she whispered. I pushed her hand away and dove at her neck, sending her moaning again. I held a hand over her mouth and slowly kissed my way down to her hips. She gripped the sides of the sheets, preparing herself. I sat there, tracing my hands around her thighs, taunting her.

"Don't make me beg" she whimpered, tilting her head back. I smirked and led my lips to her inner thigh, kissing it softly up and down. She moaned again and arched her back. I slipped my hand in her panties, pulling them down slowly with my teeth, waiting.

"K...Kass......p.....please" she pleaded, running her hands through my hair. I came back up to her face and smirked. She looked at me with desperate eyes, sliding her hand down my back. 

"Please"

I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Keep quiet" 

She bit her lip and waited. She had never screamed my name louder.

 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Mother, are you awake?" A hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her, trying not to wake Louise.

"Yes Vivienne" I mumbled, squinting.

"Char isn't doing too well, she's been feeling ill for a couple of hours now"

I rolled my eyes, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She looked down, "I don't know"

"What's going on?" Louise murmured, resting on my shoulder.

"Charlotte may be sick" I sighed and got out of bed. Louise propped herself up and looked at me. I smiled wearily and took Vivienne's hand, walking down the hall. She led me to Charlotte and I came beside her, feeling her forehead.

"Wow Charlotte, you're really hot" I pulled my hand away, "Vi, could you get me a cold cloth?"

She nodded and rushed off. I turned to Charlotte and took her temperature. 

"A fever. Terrific" I huffed, kissing her forehead.

"I feel awful mother" she struggled to say, shaking slightly.

"I know, it's going to be okay"

Vivienne came back and I placed the cold cloth on her forehead, standing up. Louise walked in and came beside me.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" She stood in front of me and crouched, feeling her forehead too.

"Awful" Charlotte groaned, turning to her side. I put my hand on Louise's shoulder and she stood up.

"I'm going to get medicine" she walked off quickly, taking Vivienne with her. I turned to Charlotte and sighed, "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Since yesterday, it's worse today" she coughed, looking at me. 

I sighed and took her hand in mine, "You'll be okay, we'll take care of you"

"I know" she smiled, squeezing softly.

Louise came back shortly with the medicine and crouched down in front of Charlotte. I backed away and picked up Vivienne. 

"Now this isn't going to taste nice but you must have it" she poured the liquid onto a spoon, bringing it to Charlotte's mouth.

"That's horrible" she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I know but you will feel better" she pushed a stray hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

She stood up and looked at me.

"I've got to go to work today, this case is a deadly one" she mumbled in my ear. I put down Vivienne and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll stay here"

She wrapped her arms around me and sighed contently.

"Thank you Kass" she pulled away, "I'm going to get ready then"

She walked out the door and I turned back to Charlotte.

"I'll stay here with you" I took her hand in mine. She smiled weakly and groaned.

"Why must I get sick?" She grumbled.

"It happens, there's not much we can do until it goes away" 

Louise walked back in, "Alright, I'm off. Please get better Charlotte"

"I'll try" she croaked. She quickly kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine just go" I squeezed her hand and she let go.

"I'll be back around dinner" she walked out the room and out the front door.

"We'll get through this minor fever" I comforted Charlotte, Vivienne sitting beside me.

"I'm back!" Louise called out from the kitchen. Vivienne ran out of the room and I stayed with Charlotte, feeling her forehead.

"How are you feeling Charlotte?" I gave her a glass of water.

"I'm better" she sipped the water. She handed me the glass back and flopped back on her side.

"Do you think you'll be okay for tomorrow?" I took her hand in mine. She nodded, "I should be, this cold was no match for you and mother" 

I smiled at her response and kissed her cheek. She squirmed and rubbed the area where my lips had touched. I laughed and stood up quickly, not noticing Louise behind me. My elbow clocked her jaw and I spun around in horror.

"Louise I'm so sorry!" I panicked, watching her eyes water. I hugged her tightly as tears fell from her eyes.

"You would be a mean fighter Kass" she pat my back, pulling away and wiping her tears. I looked at her wearily, putting my hand on her jaw delicately. She grabbed my hand and squeezed softly.

"I'm so sorry Louise, I didn't see you behind me" 

"I know, I should've warned you" she laughed, hugging me again.

"Are you okay?" 

She pulled away, "I'll be alright"

"I'm so sorry" I blinked away tears. She wiped a stray tear from my cheek, "Don't worry about it"

I sighed and knelt to Charlotte again, replacing the hot cloth with a cold one. Louise came down beside me and rested her head on my shoulder while I worked on her.

"The case went okay, there will be a later date when it is reopened" she mumbled, taking Charlotte's hand. I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder, "That's good, Charlotte's better and Vivienne has been nothing but helpful" I bent down to hug Vivienne as she came running over.

"A letter came on the mail addressed to you, it looks important" she stood and took my hand in hers.

"Vivienne, could you watch your sister while I check this out?" I guided Louise out of the room. She nodded and turned to Charlotte.

"Let me guess, it's a bill" I laughed, kissing her cheek. 

"It has your family crest on the seal" she gripped my hand tightly. I stopped walking and she looked at me worriedly.

"That means it's from my mother" I bit my lip. She came up to me and cupped my face with her hands.

"I'm sure it's nothing" she pat my cheek and I continued walking into the kitchen. I sat down and carefully studied the writing. I hadn't spoken to my mother since I left America with Louise. 10 years.

I shakily opened the letter, breaking the seal slowly. I flicked it open and read it slowly.

My eldest child,

It has been too long since I have spoken with you and I am writing to you in light of horrible events. Your father was involved in a hit and run, leaving him on his death bed. He doesn't have much time left to live and would be eternally grateful if you said your goodbyes. It would mean the world if you brought Cole along with you. Despite your choices, I believe it would be best if you came over and apologised before he goes. We await your arrival and hope you bring us a man home with you instead of it. And I also hope to see some grandchildren.

That is all.

With hopes,

Your mother

I stared at the letter in disbelief. Why had she reached out to me?

I re-read the letter repeatedly. How dare she call Louise it. 

"Is it bad?" Louise took my hand and ran her thumb over my knuckles. I put the letter down and sat there shocked. 

"Call Cole" I muttered out, leaning forward in my seat. She nodded and stood up to get the phone.

"I came over as soon as I could" Cole panted at the door, walking in. I handed him the letter, still not saying a word. He took it from me and sat down, reading it quickly. Louise put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I flashed her a forced smile. Her smile drooped and she let go of my shoulder, crossing her arms. I turned back to Cole and he sat there stunned.

"They still haven't accepted you, after all this time" he shook his head, leaning back in the chair. I bit my lip to hold back tears and rested my head on the table. 

"I can't believe she had the audacity to write to me!" I scrunched up the letter and threw it angrily.

"You understand we have to go" he stood up, grabbing the letter from the ground.

"She doesn't accept me and yet she still wants me to be there" I huffed, standing up abruptly.

Cole handed Louise the letter and she read it carefully, walking away.

She let a tear fall from her eye, giving the letter back to Cole. I pulled her flush with me and hugged her tightly, kissing her hair.

"We have to go Kass. It's your father" she let go. 

I grabbed her shoulders, "For what? So they can yell at me for being with you? I can't let you go through that, let alone the children"

She shook her head, "I'm coming and so are the girls. Your parents will have to face facts that you have a wife and a family and are living happily"

I hugged her again, "I love you"

"I know" she smiled back.

"We'll leave as soon as I can book the tickets to Milwaukee" Cole turned around, "Get packing, we'll most likely be there for a while"

I nodded and watched him walk out the door.

"I guess we'd better tell the girls" I started walking down the hall.

"Mother, when will we get to Milwaukee?" Charlotte asked impatiently, fidgeting to look out of the plane window.

"Another 7 hours, you should get some rest baby" I pushed up her tray and gave her a blanket. She yawned and snuggled up close to it.

"Goodnight mother" she mumbled.

I leant over and kissed her cheek. She hummed and fell asleep quickly. I leant my head back on the seat and sighed, closing my eyes. A hand slithered on my thigh.

"Louise, what are you doing?" I kept my eyes closed.

"Just wondering if you're awake"

I opened one eye and looked and her, unimpressed.

"Well I am now, why?"

"I'm going to try and sleep" she grinned. 

"Is Vivienne asleep?"

She moved out of the way and there slept Vi, nestled up close to Cole, who was also out cold. I shook my head and lifted the barrier between Louise and I.

"Come here" I pat my leg. She rested her head in my lap and I pulled a blanket over her. She yawned and looked at me.

"Goodnight Kass" she licked her lips.

"Goodnight my gorgeous wife" I leant down and kissed her softly. She rested a hand on my cheek and pushed me away.

"You should get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow" she mumbled. I kissed her once more and sat back up, resting my arm on her waist, closing my eyes again.


	11. Meeting the family

A jolt of the plane woke me up with a start. The girls screamed in unison and started crying. I grabbed Charlotte and held her close, shaking Louise awake. My god was she a heavy sleeper. 

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. It appears we were just hit by a strike of lightening. No need to worry, there is no damage to the plane" the intercom buzzed through. I sighed and tried to calm Charlotte.

"M....mmmmm...Ma" she stuttered, sobbing softly. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay it was just a loud bang, nothing to worry about Char" I pulled away. She blinked away tears and nodded, wrapping herself in the blanket again. I looked down at my watch and saw that we only had an hour before the plane landed. I tapped Cole on the shoulder and he jolted awake.

"Kass why?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"1 hour before touchdown" I muttered, gesturing him to wake Vivienne. He sat her up and squeezed her hand, waking her up. She rubbed her eyes too and yawned, "Are we there mother?"

"Not just yet my dear, we will be soon" 

Louise still hadn't woken up over all the commotion, snoozing lightly. I kissed her and she opened her eyes instantly.

"Hi" she mumbled, closing her eyes again. 

"We're nearly there Louise" I whispered in her ear, getting her attention. She sat up slowly and stretched. 

"How long?"

"About an hour, Cole is getting the preparations ready for the hotel" I looked over and saw him on the phone. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" 

I shook my head, "I'm scared, I don't know what is going to happen and how they're going to react"

She took my hand in hers, "They're just going to have to deal with it. You have an incredibly beautiful wife and two gorgeous girls"

I laughed, rolling my eyes, "The most beautiful"

She dug her head into my shoulder to suppress a smile.

"What do you think they'll do when they see us?"

I breathed out, "My mother will probably drudge on about how I shouldn't be with you and my father will complain that I have children with you and not a man"

"So, in general, homophobic?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much but my other siblings will be there and they accept you"

She grinned, "Your siblings are the best, I can't wait to see them"

The plane landed shortly after and we walked out towards the baggage claim, grabbing our bags and making our way through security. 

"Brandon is picking us up, so be on the lookout for him" Cole piped up, walking in front of us.

"Remind me what Brandon looks like again" Louise laughed, Charlotte dragging her along.

"Long sandy blond hair that's always slicked back, taller than me, buff" I stated, holding Vivienne's hand tightly.

"There he is" Cole waved at Brandon who was waiting patiently at the door. He ran over to hug me tightly.

"K! It's so good to see you again" he squeezed tightly, the oxygen rushing to my lungs when he let go.

"You too Brandon, thanks for picking us up" 

He grinned and shook Cole's hand, pulling him in for a quick hug.

"And this must be Louise" he squealed, kissing her cheek.

"Good to see you too Brandon" She beamed. He looked behind us to see the twins hiding.

"Who are these two lovely little ladies?" He crouched down.

The girls looked at me worriedly.

"Brandon, this is Charlotte" I gestured to Char, "And this is Vivienne, these are our two girls"

I turned to the twins, "Girls, this is your Uncle Brandon"

They grinned when they saw him and ran to hug him. He laughed and picked them both up in his arms, sending them screaming. He put them down and smiled at me.

"They are both so cute"

Cole cleared his throat, "Don't you think we should get out of this airport?"

Brandon laughed and led us out of the front into a limo.

"Still driving these I see?" I smirked, helping the twins slide in.

"I finally bought it and it's really good when I go out to parties 'cause I can take everyone"

I shook my head and laughed, hopping in beside Louise, Cole taking the passenger side.

"So, how have you been since you left K?" He turned into the traffic.

"Well as you can see, I'm married and have two children" 

"I could've told you that Kass" he laughed, "Anyway, Astoria has been dying to see you, she won't shut up about you"

Louise looked at me funnily.

"Astoria is Brandon's twin sister"

"Oh right" she laughed, "Anyone else?"

"There's me, Brandon & Astoria, Cole and Chiara"

"You guys are such a big family" she grinned, squeezing my hand. 

"And to think, we're all coming together because of our father...." Brandon trailed off, suppressing a tear. Our father meant a lot to him and it was hard for him. I slid over to the seat behind him and squeezed his shoulder lightly, smiling into the rear-vision mirror. He smiled wearily but I could see the sadness peeking through his eyes. I tried to change the subject.

"So, when does Chiara come?" 

"Since she's coming from Australia it might be a few days until we see her"

"And Astoria?"

"She's currently finishing her trip to Turkey and will be back tomorrow" 

I smiled and looked over at Louise who was staring out the window, taking in the amount of snow that had fallen.

"Has Mom talked to you about the arrangements K?" Brandon piped up, turning down a road.

"She wrote in her letter to come here, nothing else" 

"Oh, what did it say?"

I sighed and explained what the letter said.

"That's Mom through and through. You know how she is about you"

"That doesn't give her the right to label Louise like that. It's disgusting"

"I bet you she'll come 'round when she sees how happy you are"

"That's what you said when I first started dating Louise and we ended up moving to England" I chided.

"Maybe it'll be different this time" he shrugged.

I huffed and looked back at Louise, this time she was staring right at me.

"What?"

She beckoned me over and I slid back to her. She leaned in and whispered something incoherent. I leaned in closer and she whispered again.

"You're so hot when you're defensive"

I leant back and blushed profusely, attempting to hide it with my hands. She kissed my cheek and lay down beside me.

"I know you're married but I want this to be G rated" Brandon veered.

"Cuddling is G rated Brandon, just concentrate on the road"

He chuckled and spun his head around.

"We have two aunties and two uncles?" Vivienne piped up, playing a game with Charlotte.

"Yes, you do" I pulled Louise closer to me, "How much further B?"

"An hour at the least, if you want to stop at your hotel it's about 45 minutes" 

"We'll stop at the hotel, we need to drop our stuff off anyway"

"Right, I'll swing by here tomorrow and y'all can go see Mom and Dad" Brandon waved us goodbye, walking out the lobby. Louise and I took the twins to the room while Cole worked out the payments. Charlotte raced Vivienne to the elevator and pressed the button to summon it down. I walked into the lift, still holding Louise's hand tightly. She looked up at me hopefully and squeezed my hand softly.

"It's going to be okay" she smiled, watching the twins bounce around.

"I'm still scared of the outcome, I don't want you hurt" I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"I'll be just fine, we're only staying here for a bit and then we're back to London. It'll be over in no time"

A tear slipped down my cheek. She glanced at me and wiped the tear.

"I hate my parents for what they did to me, I can never forgive them.  It's just, unfathomable that my father is dying and suddenly I'm the centre of attention" I sniffled, biting my lip.

"It will be okay. I promise you, I won't leave your side" she declared, hugging my arm. I leaned over and kissed her forehead, resting my head on hers. The lift came to a stop and we all walked out to our hotel room. It was huge. How were we going to afford this?

"You're an architectural engineering manager and I'm a lawyer. I think we can afford this" Louise smiled.

"Did I say that out loud?" I smacked my forehead.

She nodded and sat down on the leather couch in front of the flat screen. I stood there in the doorway, staring at the interior with awe. 

"Are you coming to sit down or are you just going to stare?" Louise laughed, standing up.

"How they have such intricate hotel rooms in Milwaukee I'll never know" I glanced around the room as she led me to the couch.

"Kass, look at me" 

I frowned and looked over at Louise, my face softening when I saw her reddened eyes.

"This is going to be a hard confrontation for all of us, especially the kids" she sniffled, "I need you to know that I'm going to stand by you no matter what happens. That thing they did to you 10 years ago was unforgivable and you have every right to be angry at them, but please, try to remain calm and collected while you talk to them. We don't want any trouble with them"

I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her, tears streaming down my cheeks as I held her close.

"I promise you Louise" I whispered, clinging to her. She let go and stood up, "I'm going to put the children to bed, you should go too" she walked off, "I'll be there soon"

I smiled and watched as she walked off. I stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom, stripping for the shower. 

While the water ran down my back I thought of all the possible outcomes that would happen between my parents. The stress tired me and my shoulders were tensing up. I started having a feud with myself about how my parents would react. Going nowhere, I stepped out of the shower frustrated and sore. I dried myself and walked back to the bedroom with only the towel wrapped around me. Louise was sitting up, reading intently. I sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed, facing away from her. I put my head in my hands, cursing because of my sore shoulders.

"Are you alright?" She asked, moving behind me, resting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, just a bit stressed and uncertain"

She sighed and began to slowly massage my shoulders, kissing my cheek. 

"Baby, you're so tense" she whispered, digging her thumb into my blade. I twitched at the pain, resisting.

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to loosen up for this to work"

I nodded and dipped my head down, trying not to fight against it. She came to a tender part of my blade and I shot back up, groaning.

"Kass, relax" she chided, returning her hands and undoing the knot in my back. I sighed and she began to kiss my neck, eliciting a moan from me. She continued to undo the stress from my shoulders, turning me into a puddle. I bit my lip as she lead her hands to my chest, biting my neck harder. I caved in and melted against her, moaning every time she nipped my neck. 

"Louise" I growled, tilting my head to one side.

"Mm?" She mumbled, kissing behind my ear.

"I can't. Not tonight" I pushed her away. I hated doing that to her but right now I was too stressed. 

"Kass, let me relax you" she returned to kissing my neck softly. I held back a moan. I really didn't need this right now.

"Louise, please. I can't" I stood up and walked out of the room. She probably hates me for doing that but I simply can't get my head around the situation. I walked off to the kitchenette, sitting on one of the stools. I leaned on the bench and tried to hold back my tears, unsuccessfully letting a few spill out. I rested my head in my arms as I sobbed quietly, not daring to disturb anyone. I heard the shuffle of feet and a hand on my shoulder.

"Please come to bed my love" Louise murmured, squeezing my shoulder softly.

"I can't do it Lou, I can't see my parents" I whimpered out. The words stung her like bees but she didn't say anything. She sat beside me and took my hand in hers. I began crying louder and more broken, leaning into Louise's chest. She pulled me close as I let out all my frustration and anger, saying how much she loved me and how it was going to be okay.

"We don't have to if you don't want to" she murmured, holding me tightly.

I didn't say anything as I kept sobbing, becoming more fractured with every breath. I must've been awfully loud because the next minute, the twins were around us, looking up at me. They didn't speak a word, they just clung to my legs and stayed there, trying to comfort me. I needed to see them and show my family. They deserved that much and it would give me peace.

"Girls, go back to bed. Your mother is upset at the moment but she'll be okay" Louise got off the seat and led them back to their bedrooms. I watched as they plodded down the hall, looking back at me. I smiled weakly as they grinned back. I waited for her to return, tapping my foot on the floor uneasily. She tip-toed back into the kitchen and stood behind me.

"Are you coming?" She mumbled, hugging herself to stop the cold. I stood up out of my seat and she held her hand out. I took it warmly and we walked back to the bedroom. 

"I'll be right back I need to do something first" she kissed my cheek, walking back out. I shrugged and climbed into my side, waiting for her. The muffled speech coming from the living room kept me awake until she waltzed back and hopped in beside me, rolling to get closer. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair, intertwining my legs in hers.

"Goodnight Kass" she whispered, digging her head into my chest.

"Goodnight Lou" I mumbled back, "I love you"

She smiled into my chest, "I love you too"

"Kass, wake up"

I opened my eyes groggily, glancing at Cole.

"Are you ready for today?"

I groaned in response, turning away from him and burying my head under my pillow.

"Why must this be so hard? They're just our parents"

He sighed and walked to the door, "I'll let you wake up and we'll go with Brandon"

He shut the door and I uncovered my head from the pillow. I looked over at Louise, smiling at her weird posture. I pulled myself over and rested my head on her chest. She put a hand on my head and played with my hair.

"Good morning beautiful" she mumbled, running her hand up my back.

"Thank you for last night Lou, I was in a bad state" I huddled closer to her. She wrapped an arm around my waist, "You would do the same for me"

I looked down in embarrassment, trying to hide my red cheeks.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"I couldn't give you what you wanted last night" I mumbled quickly, digging my head into her chest. She laughed and pulled me even closer, "Don't worry about that, you were distraught and needed...." She trailed off, taking her hand away.

"Needed what?" I propped myself up and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Space" she wiped her eye, "You wanted to be alone. But I couldn't stay away. Not while you were hurting"

I leaned in and kissed her softly, "I know, you're caring like that" I wiped a tear, "Don't cry my love, everything will be okay"

Now it was my turn to comfort her. She rolled to her side and buried her head in the crook of my neck, holding her arms to her chest. I snaked my arms around her and brought her closer, running my hand up and down her back.

"You needn't worry about me, it's you I'm worried about" she muttered.

"Well today is the day and I'm not looking forward to it" I let go and sat up. Louise followed and put her head on my shoulder.

"It will work out, if anything they'll forgive you" she took my left hand and gripped it tightly.

"I'm not ready to see my father or my mother. I don't want to see my father dying and I don't want to see my mother disowning me further" I sighed and stood up. Before I could walk off, she grabbed my hand so I was looking at her.

"Kass, listen" she let go of my hand, studying the ring on her finger, "I need you to not get so stressed about this tiny situation. Sure, it's a lot to go through but remember what you gained because of it" she took off her ring and held it in her palm, looking at me sadly. I raced back to her and took the ring in my hands, kneeling in front of her. I held out my hand and she took it willingly.

"I love you Louise. Nothing will change that, not even my parents. I know that it is straining our marriage but understand that I'm never going to leave you, ever. I'm not letting them take my happiness away from me" I placed the ring back on her finger, holding her hand.

"That's the Kass that I know and love" she smiled, "I wouldn't leave you either. You mean too much to me"

I pulled her up and hugged her tightly.

"As do you" I stood back up.

"Now get ready, Astoria is waiting for you at the house" she laid back on the bed. I shook my head and went to change.

"Are you girls ready to go?" I stepped into the lounge, readjusting my leather jacket for the hundredth time.

"Ready mother" Charlotte piped up, Vivienne nodding in agreement.

"Louise?" I shouted.

"Coming!" She hollered back, zipping up her boots and walking to us. 

"God you're gorgeous" I mumbled aloud.

"Not to bad yourself" she smirked, grabbing her pea coat jacket, slipping it on. I pulled the jacket forward and pecked her quickly, earning a blush.

"Ready to go?" Cole interjected, standing up from a seat, walking to the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be, let's go" I took Louise's hand in mine and we walked out of the room, the twins and Cole treading behind us, making our way to Brandon's limo. 

"You ladies are exceptionally beautiful today" he smirked, opening the door for us. The girls ran to him and nearly bowled him over.

"God, you girls are a jumpy duo" he laughed, picking them up. They squealed in delight. He put them down and they jumped in the car beside me.

"Where are we going mother?" Vivienne switched to the seat behind Cole.

"To see my mother and father, your grandparents" I smiled wearily, Louise taking my hand. She grinned at me and I calmed down. 

"You ready Kass?" Brandon started the car, turning onto the highway.

"I guess"

He looked in the rear-vision mirror, "Astoria will be there, I know she's been dying to see you"

"I've missed her too"

We arrived shortly at the house where I grew up. So many memories made, so many fights. I froze in the car and didn't move. Brandon came around and opened the door, holding his hand out.

"Come on Kass, Louise will stay here for a few minutes while you say hello"

I looked back at Louise and she nodded, smiling. I turned back around and hesitantly took his hand. I stepped out and the immediate biting cold caught my attention. I crossed my arms and hunched, jogging to get out of the cold. Cole opened the door and I quickly stepped in, wiping off the snow that had fallen. I trotted over to the fireplace, putting my hands in front of the flame in an attempt to warm myself up. I moved away from the fire and sat on the leather couch, sinking into the seat. My mind was completely distracted by the warmth in the room.

"Kass?"

I looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw Astoria standing there, her sandy blonde hair in a messy bun. I grinned from ear to ear as I stood up and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"Astoria! It's good to see you!" 

She pulled away, revealing her tears that had fallen down her face.

"It's good to see you to big sis" she cried, wrapping her arms around me again.

"Don't cry, we'll both be a mess if you continue" I laughed, patting her back.

"I just can't believe you're here, you're really here!" She beamed.

"Where are our parents?" I pulled away.

"Well, father is at the hospital and mom is coming back from the hospital soon, she'll be home within the hour"

I bit my lip and nodded solemnly, "In that case"

"Did you bring her?" She sat down on the chair opposite me. I nodded and then grinned.

"I brought three" 

"Three? What do you mean?" She stood up quickly.

"Well you always said you wanted nieces" 

Her mouth gaped and she began jumping up and down.

"Oh, my god, you have daughters?" She squealed, running towards me. 

"Twins, if you'll allow me to get them I can show them to you" I shook my head.

"Twins! I can't wait. Go, get them!" She pushed me back to the door. 

"Just sit patiently and wait. They don't know you yet and will hesitate. Once they know who you are, they won't stop hugging you" I opened the door to the freezing cold, running back to the car. The snow had stopped but it was still pretty chilly so I helped Louise out of the car quickly and the twins jumped out after us. I guided them to the door and opened it, letting them in. Astoria sat on the couch facing us, the biggest grin on her face.

"Astoria, how lovely to see you" Louise spoke up, walking over and giving her a quick hug.

"Good to see you too Louise" she beamed, turning her attention to the girls. They hid behind me, peering at her.

"Astoria, this is Charlotte and Vivienne, girls this is your aunt Astoria"

They hesitated for a moment, looking at each other, a smile creeping onto their faces. They let go of me and ran over to her. Her arms were open wide as the twins dove into them, giggling their heads off.

"Oh my god they're so precious!" Astoria yelled, squeezing them tightly. Louise looked at me with the biggest smile on her face. I walked over to her and coiled an arm around her waist.

"Well aren't you the perfect family" Astoria smirked, letting go of the twins. My smile dropped and I looked away. Astoria stared at me, her eyes widening, "You haven't told mom, have you?"

"No, I haven't" I looked everywhere but her.

"K, you can't run from this. You must tell her when she gets back"

I looked up at her and she saw the tears in my eyes. I nodded and wiped my cheeks.

"I know it's going to be hard, there's not much we can do about it" she rubbed my arm, sitting back down. Louise hugged my side and I turned so I could hug her fully, sniffling into her shoulder. 

"Kass, it'll be alright, I promise"

I pulled away and kissed her softly.

"I love you"

She smiled and let go, "I love you too" 

Astoria grinned, "You guys are so caring of each other. Makes me wish I had someone like that"

I laughed, "Someone will come for you Astoria"

She shook her head, "Anyway, while we wait, would you like a coffee?"


	12. Bad Habits Die Hard

"And so they took you to jail?" Astoria stared at me wide-eyed.

"Pretty much, only for a month though"

"A month too long if you ask me" Louise piped up, sipping her tea. 

"Oh Lou come on, you saw me every week" I chided, glancing at her.

"You weren't there when I came home Kass, that made all the difference" she rolled her eyes. I scoffed and put my hand on her thigh.

"You missed me that much?"

She nodded, "Every day you were gone"

I shook my head and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"But God, you would not believe what I came home to when I was released" I leaned back in the chair, stretching. Louise bit her lip and looked down at her tea.

"Sensitive subject Louise?" Astoria held out her hand and Louise took it gladly.

"Yes, but it's okay because Kass was there to save the day" 

I opened my mouth to speak but it was halted by the distinct click of the front door opening. I listened carefully.

"Astoria I'm back" 

Astoria looked at me worriedly, "Mom" she whispered.

I nodded grimly and awaited my confrontation.

"Oh my, and who are you two lovely ladies?"

I panicked, realising that the twins were in the living room.

"Mother!" Vivienne called out. I stood up immediately, walking into the lounge without a second thought. 

"Girls. Here. Now" I pointed at my feet and they scurried over. I looked down at them and they hid behind my legs, looking at me worriedly. I looked up at my mother and tried to keep a steely gaze.

"Kassandra, you're here" she stood up slowly, walking over. I remained unmoving, keeping my gaze on her. I subconsciously took my daughters' hands and lead them back.

"Don't come any closer" I seethed through my teeth, pushing the twins to the kitchen. They scampered off towards Louise and I flashed a smile at her. Bad move.

"Who's there?" She asked, moving closer.

"Astoria” I calmly stated, standing up tall.

"Can I give you a hug at least?" She held out her arms. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, pulling away quickly.

"Are you still going on about last time? Really, I honestly thought you'd gone past that" she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"What you did; I'll never forget" I stood my ground, raising my chin.

She waved me away, "Are those your daughters?"

"Yes" I tried to keep calm, but it proved ineffective.

"Did you bring Cole?"

"Yes, I did. He won't be back until later" 

She seemed satisfied until a simplistic smirk crept up on her lips.

"I assume you brought a husband to show off alongside your children"

I froze at the remark. This is it.

"No, I didn't" I bit my lip, glancing away, "Louise, come here"

She covered her mouth and stared at me as Louise waltzed over, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"You brought her? Why?" She pointed at Louise rudely.

"Why wouldn't I bring my wife?" I spat, holding Louise close.

"Wife? You married her?" She dismissed her immediately, as if she wasn't there.

"Yes, I did marry her mother. You have a problem?" 

She stopped and thought for a moment, "Could I speak to you privately Kassandra?"

Louise interrupted me, "Anything you have to say to her, you say to both of us" 

I smiled down at her and squeezed her side gently. I looked back at my mother in anticipation on what she was going to say. 

"Fine. Kassandra, you have disappointed me and your father by choosing this path and I expect a full apology" she glared at Louise. I let go of Louise and brought my hands to my sides, curling them into fists.

"Need I remind you, mother, that this is my life, not yours. Who I choose to be with is my choice alone. You have no power over me and cannot make decisions for me" Louise grabbed my arm, holding me back. My gaze softened when I saw her eyes, glassed with tears.

"Your father and I would much rather see you with your arm around a man, not it" she barked. 

My blood boiled and Louise let go, letting me charge over to her and lay my hand on her cheek, the sound reverberating around the room.

"How dare you. You will call Louise by her name, nothing less. Although, I expected such a thing from you" I watched as she cowered back, her anger focused on Louise.

"At least a man would treat you right and give you what you wanted" she tried to counter, rubbing her now red cheek.

"Please don't start with that shit" I gestured to Louise, "She treats me better than anyone I've ever known in my life. She's patient, caring, loving. She has given me herself and two beautiful children that I love dearly. Pardon my French, but I don't need a dick to be satisfied" I looked back at Louise to see her blushing slightly. I smiled and walked back to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"You disgust me Kassandra. I expected better from you. You're my daughter, the most responsible might I add, and here you are. Throwing your life away with this thing" she pointed at her. Louise gasped at the sudden outburst, looking at me, tears escaping her eyes. My upper lip twitched, my anger rising. I didn't hold back. I roughly let go of Louise, pushing her back. I started breathing heavily, my eye twitching along with my lip. I stalked over to her slowly, murder in my eyes. I raised my fist and aimed it at her neck. But before I could make impact, Cole burst through the door and grabbed my wrist, preventing me from delivering the blow. I picked up my other fist and swung it in her direction. Brandon seized that arm before I reached her face. I tried to pull myself away from their grip but to no avail. I kicked and screamed, flailing my limbs about, hoping that I would hit her. Tears ran down my cheeks as she stood up and came close to me. I struggled in their grip, glancing at them desperately, looking for reason.

"As I said before. Think about what you're doing before making a complete idiot of yourself and standing by it" she sneered, slapping my face. I spat in her face defiantly, struggling in the guys' grip, breathing heavily.

"Why do I even bother to try and reason with you. You're nothing but a disgrace" she walked off, climbing the stairs and slamming the upstairs door behind her. Cole and Brandon let me go reluctantly. They tried to reason with me but I shrugged them off harshly. I looked behind them at Louise and she stood there, shaking beyond shock.

"I'm going out, no one is to follow me. Understood?" I roared, stomping out of the room and outside to the bitter cold. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere was better than that horrible place. I paced down the street, pulling my leather jacket around me tighter. I stopped at a nearby bar and hurriedly walked in. Sitting up at a stool, I put my head in my hands, raking my hair back.

"What'll it be young lady?" The bartender asked, finishing a martini.

Louise's word rung in my ear.

"Whatever you do, don't ever have an Everclear again. I can't go through that again"

"An Everclear please" I rubbed my eyes.

"Bit strong for a starter" he hassled.

"Trust me, I need it" 

He nodded and I watched as he poured the drink. He slid in my direction and I downed it quickly. The burning feeling rushed down my throat and sent shivers down my spine.

"Another?" He asked, holding the bottle.

"Just leave it here" I poured myself another. He showed a look of concern, leaving me with the bottle hesitantly. I didn't care how much I drank, I just needed to forget today. I had hit my seventh drink when I started remembering what I had said. Louise had specifically asked me to remain calm and collected and I burst into flames within minutes. The girls must've been horrified at the way I acted. Louise's face when I saw her after my outburst was something I'd never seen before. It was foreign. 

What have I done?

I finished off the bottle and the buzz of alcohol sent me over the edge. I began crying at the bench, not caring who looked at me or what they were thinking. 

"Are you alright?" The bartender pulled away the empty bottle, leaning on the counter.

"Do I look alright to you?" I blubbered out, covering my face with my hands.

"I shouldn't have let you drink all of that, you'll have a terrible hangover" he shook his head. 

I looked up at him, "I needed that drink, it'll help me forget"

"Forget what?"

I wiped my tears and inhaled sharply, "Every little bit of shit that went down today"

"I'm guessing it's been a rough day" he murmured, cleaning a glass.

"You have no idea" I pulled out my wallet, "Before I have no concept of anything, how much do I owe you?"

"$30 today" he held out his hand as I gave him just that. He took it gladly and shoved it in a pocket. I went to ask for another drink but was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and there stood a man around his late 30s, clearly drunker than I was.

"Hey pretty lady, what's a thing like you doing in a place like this?"

I scoffed, "To wallow in my regrets, what else?"

"For a good time" he smirked, walking closer.

"Sorry pal, I'm married" I flashed him my ring and turned back around. 

"He doesn't have to know" he breathed in my ear, scotch running through his breath.

"She, and I can't" my mind was starting to fizzle.

"Oh, one of those I see. Well I can fix that" he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out of the seat. I pulled away from him and backed off quickly.

"No thanks, I choose life" I held up my hands defensively.

"And I choose to get my way" he swiped for my arm again but I dodged him in time to run out. I ran down the street, tears blurring my vision. The snow had picked up again and quite violently too. I was shivering wildly and couldn't see anything in front of me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled up Cole.

"Kass, where are you?" He sounded panicked.

"I don't know, I'm outside. I can't see anything" I slurred. Of course, the alcohol was getting to me right now.

"Stay right where you are, I'm picking you up" 

"It's really cold Cole. I don't know" I hugged myself harder, trying to conserve heat.

"Just keep talking to me Kass, just keep talking" 

"Cole, be quick" I hung up and shoved my phone back in my pocket. I tried to see anything but it was a blur of black and white. I searched for headlights and when I noticed some, I hoped to god it was Cole. He pulled over and Brandon pulled me in quickly, slamming the door behind him.

"What the fuck were you thinking K? What were you doing?" He frantically pulled his jacket over me in an attempt to keep me warm.

The alcohol had taken control and I was no longer thinking.

"Well, you see, I wanted a drink and so I went to a bar and got one" I hiccupped, "Can't remember what drink but it was nice, drank the whole bottle I did"

Brandon looked at Cole and he sighed loudly, "She's downed a bottle of Everclear B"

Brandon looked at me with disgust but I simply giggled like an idiot.

"God, I am glad I found you K. Louise has been worried sick" Cole began, "Didn't you see her calling you?"

I pulled out my phone and looked at the missed calls.

 17 missed calls from Louise

"Didn't see any of em" I grinned like an idiot. 

"She's going to hit the roof when she sees you like this" Cole muttered.

"She'll be fine, she's a star" I hiccupped again, laughing.

"She's going to kick you out" Brandon mumbled, "Just you wait"

I looked at him stupidly and suddenly became quite sick.

"Boys, could we pull over for just a second?" I slurred, holding my hand over my mouth. Cole pulled over quickly and I shoved the door open, throwing up onto the snow. 

"That doesn't look great" I looked back at Brandon. He peered outside, pulling back quickly.

"God that's bad, Cole get us back now" 

Cole sped off down the road and pulled into the hotel in record time. 

Brandon pulled me out of the car and helped me into the elevator, Cole standing nearby. The lift hit our floor and Brandon nearly ended up carrying me to the suite. Cole knocked on the door and let us in. Louise immediately came into view.

"Oh my god, you found her" she had been crying.

"She's in an awful state Louise" Cole piped up.

"What's she done?"

"A whole bottle of Everclear" he confirmed. Brandon put me down and let me stand on my own. Louise walked up to me and stood there, tears in her eyes. I leaned in to kiss her but she backed away and slapped me instead.

"Kassandra Carter what the hell were you thinking? You stupid idiot you could've gotten yourself killed" she seethed through her teeth, tears falling from her eyes.

I didn't say anything, I stood there amused at the whole situation, my mind mentally kicking me.

"Thank you for finding her" Louise turned to Cole.

"It's what a brother does" he shrugged his shoulders. Brandon took his jacket off my shoulders and held onto it.

"Do you want us to stay or?" Brandon asked.

"I'll be alright, you guys should get some sleep"

She looked back at me, "As for you, you're on the couch until you can explain yourself, you drunk idiot" she stormed off, tears still falling from her eyes. I stood there dumbfounded. What had just happened?

"I told you she'd kick you out" Brandon chided, walking to the door.

"Whatever" I flopped onto the couch and instantaneously fell asleep. I must've been more tired than I thought.

I woke up the next morning, regret and misery overtaking me. I lay there on the couch, mulling over what I had said yesterday, which I could barely remember. I stood up and immediately rushed to the toilet, throwing up again. I was convinced it was 90% blood and I just started crying. I cleaned myself up and continued sobbing on the couch, feeling disgusted at myself.  I heard the shuffle of feet and turned to see Louise standing there in the hallway. I hesitantly got up and walked over to her. She stood there, holding back tears, thinking. She raised her hand and I prepared myself for the repercussions but she just held it there, crying softly. I grabbed her hand and pulled it back down. She looked at me with disappointment.

"Why?" She whispered, "Why Everclear?"

I lowered my head and stood there staring at my feet.

"I…I don't know"

She shook her head and walked back to the bedroom. I wanted to follow her but that would be a bad idea, so I went back to the couch.

Why did I bloody drink Everclear?

I sat there miserably, not hearing the front door opening.

"Oh, you're awake" Cole murmured, walking up to me.

"Course I am" I huffed, resting my head in my hands.

"She talked to you yet?" He sat down beside me.

"Yes, not much though"

He sighed, "Why did you drink Everclear? You know what it does to you"

I slumped back in the chair, "Yes, I know what is does to me and no I don't know why I drank it"

"A whole bloody bottle Kass, you realise that" he stood up and walked off down to the bedroom. 

"Mother, are you awake?" Charlotte walked out.

"Yes sweetheart, I am" I sat up. She walked over to me and stared at me worriedly.

"Where did you go last night?" She wouldn't move closer to me.

"I went out, did something bad and then your Uncles' picked me up and brought me back here"

"What did you do that was bad?" She cocked her head to one side.

"I drank something that I wasn't supposed to" I looked away.

"Everclear? Is that what you drank?" She took my hand in hers.

"How did you.."

"Mother was saying it over and over while you were out"

"How so?" I leaned in.

"I think she was saying she didn't want to repeat what happened and would you be alright" she nodded.

"Thank you" 

She wrapped her arms around me softly, "Mother was very worried about you, especially last night when you came home"

"What did you hear?" I sat her on my leg.

"Well she was quite angry but sad at the same time. I think she kicked something because I heard a thud and then she cursed"

"Could you bring your sister here, I need to apologise" I let her go and she ran off down the hall. She came back shortly with Vivienne. I kneeled down in front of them and took a deep breath, "I want you girls to know that my outburst yesterday was definitely not your fault nor your mothers, it was mine. I'm sorry if I scared you girls yesterday and I hope you can forgive me" 

They looked at each other and then back at me, crashing themselves into me. I held them close and let a few tears slip from my face.

"It's okay, we know you were protecting mother" Charlotte smiled, "Even if it could've been handled better" Vivienne giggled. They let go and ran off to Cole.

"Morning kiddos" he chuckled, picking them up. He looked over at me and sighed.

"You'd better have a good explanation for her K" he crossed his arms.

"I know, but I don't have one" I spread out onto the carpet, groaning loudly.

"Well, I'm taking the kids out for breakfast so you'll have that much" he walked over and crouched in front of me.

"Right, okay" I laid there, unmoving. He nodded and beckoned the girls over to him.

"We'll be back soon K" he opened the door quietly and shut it after him. I groaned and didn't move for a while. I just kept replaying the fight repeatedly. I hit my mother, went to punch her lights out, ran away and drank myself into a stupor. That drink did more harm than good. I started sobbing pathetically, mumbling Louise's name and apologising. I hadn't noticed her behind me, crying too. She kneeled beside me and rubbed my back soothingly, hoping to calm me down. I slowed down to a whimper but still didn't face her.

I couldn't.

"God, you're a mess" she whispered.

I looked up at her, my tears blurring my vision.

"I....I..."

"Don't speak, just calm down" she rested her hand on my shoulder. I resumed bawling my eyes out, failing to compose myself. After a short while Louise gave up and rested up against the couch.

"Come here" she pat her lap, smiling weakly. I looked at her with concern in my eyes.

"I'm not going to bite" she laughed half-heartedly. I bit my lip and nodded, leaning on her lap. She rested her hand on my waist and the other on my head, brushing through my hair. I whimpered while she just held me.

"I know the reason, but why did you do it?" She mumbled quietly, pushing a stray hair out of the way. I didn't speak, I was too upset to form anything tangible. She sighed and continued sitting there, running her hand up and down my side. I glanced up at her and she wasn't looking at me. The mascara tear streaks, the smudged lipstick, the slight lip tremble. We were a sight. I pulled my hand from my chest and raised it to her cheek, wiping away a tear. She looked down and smiled weakly, putting her hand on top of mine. I held my hand there, watching her try not to fall apart. I opened my mouth to speak.

"God, I'm sorry" I croaked out, pulling my hand away quickly and curling up into a ball. Her smile drooped as her emotions caved in and she burst into tears. I helplessly watched as she broke down, her breathing becoming ragged and her cries becoming rawer. I sat up quickly and took her in my arms. She rested her head on my chest, sobbing softly. I let tears fall, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Louise" I stuttered out, rocking her back and forth slightly, "God, I don't know what I was thinking. I don't understand why I chose it" 

She held her cries to a whimper and looked up at me.

"You scared me so much when you were gone, I didn't know if you were coming back" she whispered, gripping my jacket tightly, "Who knows what could've happened to you"

I held her closer, desperately trying to comfort her. I had caused her all this suffering and pain. I didn't deserve someone like her.


	13. In Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER SCENE Y'ALL AT THE BEGINNING. HAVE BEEN MARKED BY PLUS SIGNS AGAIN

"I'm so fucked up Louise. Why do you stay?" I looked down at her, pleading for an answer.

She stared at me, "I'm equally as bad. You're always there for me, you love me, my life wouldn't be the same without you. You are my everything Kass" she poured her heart out. I leaned back, mulling over what she had just said.

"I don't feel like I'm worthy enough for you" I mumbled quietly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She grabbed my cheeks before I could say anything else and kissed me roughly. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist, deepening it. She spun around and hooked her legs around my hips, not breaking the kiss. I ripped her shirt off with ease, attacking her collarbone with my teeth. She moaned loudly, pushing herself closer. I leaned forward so I was on top of her. She pulled off my jacket and unbuttoned my jeans. I slipped them off and came back to her neck, biting harshly.

"Fuck" she whispered, tearing my shirt away, leaving me in my lingerie. She spun me over so she was top and slid her hands down my chest. I moaned softly, shivering at her touch. She led her hand to my back and swiftly unhooked my bra, throwing it to the side. I ran my hands down her sides, slipping off her sweats. She came back to my lips, kissing me with passion, desperately wanting more. I pulled her close to me, feeling her skin flush with mine.

"Louise I..."

"Don't speak, just obey" she cut me off, grinding up against me. I moaned in her mouth while her tongue explored mine. She quickened her pace, coming close to her climax. I threw my head back in anticipation, awaiting my own. She moaned my name, shuddering at her release. I shortly followed suit, sending shivers down my spine. She collapsed in my arms, panting heavily. I held her close, steadying my own breathing.

"I missed you" she kissed my neck. 

"I've missed you too" I pulled her in for a tender kiss. I stood up, picking her up. I carried her to the bedroom and set her down, coming up from behind.

"It's too hot, just throw a blanket over us" she gestured to one on a chair. I brought it over and laid it over the top of us. I nestled up close behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She pulled herself closer and sighed happily.

"I love you" she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"I love you too" I kissed the back of her neck and closed my eyes.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

I woke up a couple of hours later, still tangled beside Louise. Her hand had a hold of mine. I absentmindedly ran my thumb over her knuckles wondering what I was going to say. She fidgeted around so she was facing me and opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning" she mumbled, digging her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and chuckled.

"It's 11:30 Louise" 

She opened her eyes widely, "How long were we out for?"

"Only a couple of hours, relax" 

She shrugged and returned her head to the crook of my neck. I ran my hands up her side and she shivered at my touch. I leaned forward and kissed her neck delicately. She bit her lip and moved herself on top of me. I coiled my arms around her grinning. She leant down and kissed me softly, sighing contently. I smiled into it, skimming my hands around her back. She led her lips to my neck, biting teasingly. I arched my head back, failing to hear the door opening.

"Hey Kass is there..."

I grabbed Louise quickly and spun her around so my body was in front.

"Cole what the hell?" I yelled, grasping for the blanket and pulling it over us.

"Bloody hell I did not need to see that" he shut the door quickly, walking off. I groaned and looked at Louise. She started giggling like a child.

"You're so protective" she poked my cheeks, grinning. I rolled my eyes and kissed her nose.

"I'm not letting Cole see you like this. You're mine, not his"

"Your face when you saw him was hilarious" she laughed. I shook my head and pushed my hair back.

"He freaked me out, I didn't even hear him knock"

She smirked, "I did, you were too busy trying to keep yourself from moaning" 

I slapped her ass and rolled off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower and then try to explain to Cole what the hell he just saw" I strode off to the bathroom.

"Mind if I join?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"No, we both know where that leads to and I can't keep him waiting" I shut the door and locked it, hearing a small sigh. I flicked on the water and returned to the door, unlocking it. She sat on the bed, watching me.

"If you must" I opened the door and gestured. She grinned, biting her lip and pouncing off the bed towards me. She stopped in front of me and looked at me from head to toe slowly, tilting her head. I grabbed her hand and shut the door behind us, shaking my head.

 

"Stop, I don't want to know" Cole shivered at the thought. I held onto the towel wrapped around me, watching him pace.

"What's got you so frazzled?" I sat down on a chair at the kitchenette.

"Chiara's back today" he huffed, pacing faster.

"And that's a bad thing?" 

He sighed and stopped pacing, looking at me.

"She's bringing her boyfriend"

I shrugged, "I don't see why that's a bad thing"

"You'll be reprimanded again Kass" he blurted out, covering his mouth quickly. 

I shook my head, "I realise and I promise you, it won't happen again"

"Until it does" he rolled his eyes.

"It won't" I glared at him. 

"Fine" he glared back. I stuck my tongue out at him and he copied me.

"You're such a child sweetheart" Louise laughed from behind me, walking up to me.

"I'm the grown up here" I countered, turning to face her.

"Of course," she stood in front of me and I pulled her onto my lap, turning back around.

"Wait until you have a woman around your arm Cole, then we'll talk" I smirked, grabbing Louise's side. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my ear softly.

"Just you wait. You're gonna eat your words" he pointed at me. I waved him off and turned back around, giggling when Louise bit my ear. 

"When you two are finished, we've gotta go back to the house to pick up the rest before we go to the hospital" he walked out. Louise nuzzled my neck, lazily kissing it. I closed my eyes and held her closer.

"What do you think? Should we go?" She smirked, "Or do something else?"

I thought for a moment, running my hand up her thigh, "I suppose we should get going. I don't want to keep them waiting"

She pouted, "That's no fun"

"We'll never get out of this room I swear" I traced my finger along the edge of her towel, pulling it down teasingly. She hopped off me and walked towards the bedroom, stopping in front of the door.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She looked at me, biting her lip. I raised an eyebrow, watching her. She smirked and let the towel drop to the ground, walking inside. I groaned and walked in after her, locking the door. I looked around the room, not seeing her anywhere. Then a pair of hands grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back, shoving me to the door.

"Louise, what are you doing?" I turned my head to the side.

"You need to relax Kass, let me handle that" she whispered in my ear, biting my neck. In one swift movement, I broke free from her grip, grabbed her and spun her round and pushed her up against the wall.

"Then let me" I held her hands above her head. She licked her lips and locked lips with mine hastily. I let go and ran my hands up her sides. She put a hand over my mouth, panting slightly.

"What?"

"Maybe we should get ready" she smirked, pushing me away.

"You're such a tease" I slapped her ass, laughing when she shrieked.

"I'll be more than a tease if you keeping doing that" she glared at me. 

I put my hands up in defence, "Okay, don't leave me out in the cold"

She rolled her eyes, "Just get ready"

I smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to me. 

"You can't resist me" I whispered, tracing my finger along her jawline. She thought for a moment, glancing at my finger.

"I can try" she murmured, pushing me away, "You can't resist me either"

I walked off to the closet, pulling out clothes, "You're right about that"

She pushed me playfully, "Stop being flirty and go wake up the children"

I walked to the door, "It's not my fault I'm charming"

She scoffed, "Irritable more like"

I pouted and looked at her.

"You know I'm only teasing Kass" she kissed me quickly, "Now go"

I grinned and walked to the girls' bedroom. Charlotte had slipped out of her bed and was lying on the floor and Vivienne was half off her bed. I shook my head, walking up to them.

"Girls, time to wake up" I clapped, jolting them awake.

Vivienne groaned, "That was such a nice dream mother; why did you wake me?"

I laughed, "Sorry Vi, I know you enjoying napping but we've got to go"

Charlotte sat up, "How did I end up on the floor?"

I walked over and helped her up, "You fell out of bed. Come on now, go get ready, we've a big day today"

She looked at me and her eyes hovered down to my neck. She ran to Vivienne, giggling her head off.

"What?" I stood up, raising an eyebrow.

"You have the same mark as mother did" she snickered, pointing to my neck. I froze and rushed over to a mirror, noticing the red bite half-hidden by my hair. I covered it with my hand and looked at the girls embarrassed.

"Go get ready girls, we leave soon" I smiled and stormed out of the room. I barged into the bedroom,

"Louise Carter!" I yelled, glancing around the room.

"Yes dear?" She poked her head out from the closet.

"What the hell is this?" I uncovered my hand and flashed the mark to her. She smirked and walked up to me, grazing her fingers across the bruise.

"Payback" she stood there, still nude. 

"I realise that but did you have to mark me in the most obvious place?"

She leaned in, "Are you saying I should've done it somewhere else?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't have done it at all" I seethed through my teeth.

"So angry, was I not enough for you?" She grabbed my hips.

I realised what she was trying to do and decided to play along.

"More than enough although you're earning another"

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that a threat?"

I traced my hands down her sides, giving her shivers.

"A threat? I would say it's more of a challenge" I tilted my head and leaned in further, tempting her.

"A challenge?" She went to kiss me but I pulled away.

"Correct. All you have to do is ask" I seized her bottom lip with my teeth and pulled towards me. She let out a quiet moan and closed her eyes. I let go and took my hands off her, standing there. She kept her hands on my hips and her eyes remained closed, waiting. I moved my lips to her ear and bit softly, teasing her. Another moan escaped her and I stopped, pulling away.

"Now stop mucking around and get ready while I attempt to cover this" I backed away, smirking. She opened her eyes and rolled her eyes.

"I'm warning you. Don't lead me on like that" 

I merely waved her away and grabbed my foundation, covering the mark as much as I could.

"Payback" 

She came up from behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You know I love you" she murmured, digging her head into my back.

"You do?" I acted surprised.

"Do you love me?"

I was taken aback by her question, "Of course I love you Louise. Why do you ask?"

She sighed, "Can you promise me something?"

I put down my makeup and turned around so I was facing her.

"Anything"

She grabbed my hands, "Promise me that you won't...you won't..." she stopped herself.

"I know. I won't" 

She sighed, "Please, don't make the same mistake. I can't bear it"

I wrapped my arms around her, "I promise you, I won't"

She pulled away, "Okay"

I kissed her gently, "I love you"

She smiled, "I love you too"

I turned back around and finished my makeup.

"I'll wait in the lounge for you" I opened the door and walked out into the living room. I fell onto the couch and realised our clothes were still strung around the room.

"I can't let the children see this" I murmured to myself, hastily picking up the clothes.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Vivienne walked in. I stood there with the pile of clothes and tried to act innocent.

"Just putting these away" I smiled, walking off quickly. I opened the door and threw the clothes in, slamming it quickly; hearing Louise curse. I jump-skipped back to the lounge and slid onto the couch again, breathing out heavily.

"You alright Kass?" Cole looked at me weirdly.

"Cole, I didn't hear you come in" I sat up.

"Vi let me in" he laughed, "All I could see was you sprinting down the hall"

I chuckled awkwardly, "That was nothing"

He nodded, "I don't want to know"

"Alright, I'm ready" Louise called out from behind us.

"Finally, I almost thought you'd...." I stood up and turned to face her, immediately staring at her.

"That I'd what?" She stood there, raising an eyebrow.

"Thought you'd take forever" my mouth gaped.

"Earth to Kassandra" Cole waved his hand in front of my face. 

"Like what you see?" Louise smirked, walking up to me.

"Let's...let's go" I stuttered, walking off hurriedly. 

"What have you done to her Louise? She's off with the fairies" Cole laughed.

"You wouldn't remember even if I told you" she laughed back.

"Kass, what is she talking about?" Cole caught my attention. I spun around with the biggest grin on my face.

"Her necklace" 

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Louise's neck.

"What about it? Wait no let me guess. It's really expensive?"

I shook my head, "It was quite expensive, the diamonds could tell you that. No, not that"

He looked at it again, "It's really pretty?"

I smacked my forehead, "Why do you think I bought it Cole? No that's not it"

His eyes widened, "It's an anniversary thing"

I nodded, "The best anniversary thing"

He raised an eyebrow, "Her birthday?"

I walked up to Louise, looking at the necklace.

"It's the one she wore at our wedding" 

She smiled, "You remembered"

I laughed, "Course I remember. That was the hardest thing to get my hands on"

"Fantastic, now let's go" Cole pushed us both to the door. I pushed him off me and grabbed my keys and wallet.

"Girls, you coming?" I yelled out, watching them sprint to us.

"Ready to go mother" they both chimed, giggling. I shut the door behind us and began walking to the limo.

"I still can't get over how you drive this B" 

He shrugged, "Mom is still yelling at me for buying it"

I helped the twins in, "Well it's a good car B"

He grinned, "You think so?"

I nodded, "I feel like a movie star every time I step into it"

"Aw shucks K, got me teary-eyed" he pretended to wipe away a tear. I shook my head and slipped in beside Louise. She rested her head on my shoulder and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Never been more ready in my life" 

She smiled into my shoulder, "I love you"

"I love you too"

Brandon stepped in and started up the car, beginning the drive to the house.

"Chiara's back today" he beamed.

"Really? She's really here?" I sat up, grinning.

"Yep, she brought her boyfriend along too so we'll have to kill him" he laughed.

"He won't live to see the next day with us around; Astoria is probably grilling him as we speak" I chuckled quietly. He laughed harder, nearly running a red light.

"B concentrate!" Cole gripped the chair tightly. Brandon slammed on the brakes and the twins slid from one seat to the next, sending them giggling. I held Louise tightly and cursed at the sudden jolt.

"God, you can drive that's for sure" I let go and relaxed slightly. I looked at the twins and they were on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Not my fault" 

I glared at him through the rear-vision mirror.

"Girls, get up off the floor and put a seatbelt on for god’s sake" Louise ordered, sitting up properly.

"Charlotte started it" Vivienne jabbed her sister. 

"Did not" Charlotte retaliated, pushing her back. They began fighting and bickering.

"Girls, stop fighting" Louise tried to catch their attention. They ignored her and continued yelling at each other. I moved behind Brandon.

"Pull over for a second B" I muttered in his ear. He nodded and swerved to the side, stopping. I moved back over and pulled Charlotte away from Vivienne and handed her to Louise. Vivienne tried to crawl over me and resume hitting her but I grabbed her arms and pulled her back, holding her by my side.

"I don't know why you'd think now is a good time to start screaming at each other. Behave yourselves or we'll turn this car around and go right back" I growled at them, watching their expressions change, "And listen to your mother when she asks you to stop" I looked over at Brandon and nodded, watching him merge back into traffic. I glanced at Louise and caught her smiling at me.

'Thank you' she mouthed, letting go of Charlotte. I did the same with Vivienne and I watched as she zoomed to put her seatbelt on. She glared at Charlotte briefly before smiling at me.

"Don't think you're out of it Vi, I saw that" I didn't look at her. She crossed her arms and pouted, "Charlotte never gets punished"

I leaned in, "Why do you think I separated you two? For fun?"

She went quiet and looked down, "Sorry mother" she whispered. I wrapped an arm around her and sighed, "Please don't do it while we're out"

She nodded and dug her head into my side. I shook my head and looked over at Charlotte who was looking out of the window angrily, facing her whole body away from Louise. 

"Charlotte" I started. She plugged her ears shut with her fingers and her frown deepened. 

"Just let her cool down Kass" Louise mumbled.

I nodded my head and turned back to Vivienne who was sitting beside me quietly. 

"Nearly there K" Brandon piped up, grinning at me.

I raked my hair back with my hand and sighed, "I guess I'll have to face it"

"You'll be fine, I'm sure of it" he turned sharply.

"How do you know?" I knew it was a stupid question but I had to ask.

"Chiara won't let Mom get to you. You know how protective she is" he glanced behind him to flash me a smile.

"That's true but I'm the older one" 

He laughed, "You're the eldest K"

I shook my head and turned to Louise who was smiling at me sheepishly. 

"Alright, we're here" he slammed his hand on the horn to catch everyone's attention. I looked out the window and saw Chiara standing there, huddled up close to a guy that I assumed was her boyfriend. Brandon pulled over and let me dash out of the car. Chiara immediately ripped herself from her boyfriend’s grip when she saw me and ran over to me, nearly bowling me over.

"Kass! You're here!" She yelled out, jumping up and down while still hugging me.

"I missed you so much" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"I missed you too" she pulled away, tears evident in her eyes.

"God, stop crying or you're going to get me started" I laughed, sniffling.

"Better get started 'cause I'm not going to stop" she smiled, wrapping her arms around me again.

"Picked up an accent, have we?" I mocked.

"You've got one too you British dog" she finally let go, looking back at her boyfriend. She beckoned him over and he smiled gruffly at me.

"Gone down under have we?" 

She blushed, "Here we go again"

I raised an eyebrow, "Again?"

"Your other sibling Astoria confused me with Hugh Jackman when I walked in and wouldn't stop teasing my Chiara about it" the guy chuckled, his thick accent sending shivers down my spine.

"Your Chiara?" I smirked at her, watching her blush even more.

"Haven't you got anyone to show off?" Chiara challenged me, "I know we had a bet to who could get married first"

I grinned, "We did? I'm afraid I've won that"

Her smirk dropped, "By how much?"

I walked over to the car, "7 and a half years"

Her mouth gaped at my answer as I helped Louise out, making sure she didn't slip on the ice. I peered back into the car and stared at the twins.

"Behave you two, you'll see your aunt soon" I closed the door on them and led Louise back to Chiara.

"Of course, how stupid of me" Chiara ran to hug Louise, "I had always known that the British one stole your heart"

"Louise is Norwegian Chiara" I chided, pulling her back to me.

"And we're Greek!" She laughed again, snuggling up close to her boyfriend. Astoria came out from the house and Brandon and Cole came from the car. They all stood beside me and we all crossed our arms at Chiara.

"What?" She looked at us worriedly.

We all looked at each other and then back at Chiara.

"Aren't you going to introduce our victim?" I pursed my lips.

She went pale and his eyes widened.

"Guys, this is Ryan" she gestured to him and he smiled sincerely, "Ryan, this is Cole, Astoria and Brandon, Kass and her wife Louise"

He stepped out and shook our hands firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you all" he retreated to Chiara. I went to speak but was interrupted.

"Mother!" Vivienne called out, running to me. I knelt and she ran into my arms, begging herself not to cry.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" I stood up and held her, looking at my siblings watching me.

"Charlotte's yelling at me again" she whispered in my ear.

"K you didn't mention that you had a daughter" Chiara smirked. 

I rolled my eyes and looked to the car, "Charlotte, come here"

Charlotte slowly made her way out and stomped towards me, a frown on her face. Vivienne dug her head into the crook of my neck and I took Charlotte's hand in mine.

"Chiara, these are my twin daughters; Charlotte and Vivienne" I put Vivienne down, "Girls, this is your aunt Chiara"

They looked at each other for a moment, shaking hands and glaring at each other before running off to hug Chiara.

"They're so adorable K" she squealed quietly, letting them go. They pulled away and separated themselves.

"Right, we've got everybody, let's get going" Cole walked up to the front door. He opened it and our mother walked out, an emotionless expression plastered on her face.

"Alright, everybody in the car" Brandon ushered us in. I seated myself at the back with Louise while everyone piled up the sides, our mother sitting in the passenger.

  


 


End file.
